Fallen Petals, Broken Stem
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The Choice has been made and now one has to live with it, while another dies by the truth.Once again the woman that he once loved,loved her still,had betrayed him,in the process he ended up betraying another,one that loved him unselfishly till the end.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Petals, Broken Stem

Chapter One Pain Of A Fallen Miko

By Inuyashas Youkai

' I am sorry I decided to leave and stay with Kikyo'

' I am leaving you'

' Stay with Kikyo'

' I am sorry '

Fragments of that simple statement kept echoing themselves like a chanting mantra ,each time one ended another began and with that it was consuming the very heart until it was completely crushed into fine sand .Like a fire without a purpose or will only to devour everything in its path,and when nothing is left but the chilling smoke finding its direction within the gusts of wind .Those words still haven's left the woman side, still intent with haunting her ,even when her heart was no more,her soul remains lost, as the very thing she swore would happen ,did,and by the tears that streamed down her puffy red eyes proved her sorrow.

' I...Kagome,I decided to stay with Kikyo .I am sorry ,Kagome'

Those eyes ,the mysterious amber eyes that seem to speak to her without words of the secrets of the hanyou she loved ,the one that she preyed would chose to stay by her side,and this time she felt like everything was suddenly closed of to her. While his hair blew with the wind's breeze as his eyes bore into hers with a blank stare when he cut off all connection that she had with him. Everything was now final ,Inuyasha had chosen and like the baby had once told her within her captive with Naraku,its words now bled truth. In the end the hanyou would leave her to be alone ,even if she would have left her world for his,Kagome would be alone.

'The hanyou will leave you for Kikyo,he won't come for you'

The distraut miko didn't return to the camp, where she left to search the hanyous whereabouts when she returned late into the night but a day early,but found that she was drawn to Kikyo's soul sollectors,and to her own desire for punishment led to the scene that would spiral to her demise. This would be her undoing,and because now that he body was left cold, the darkness within her soul grew. The consuming hatred burned her from the inside out like a raging inferno.

'Your only my copy, a substitute ,until I can be with him again'

After that Kagome ran, not caring where she went ,only refused to go back where the one who ripped out her heart, her soul, would find her ,and to get the chance to do it again. Ignoring the voices that were yelling for her to come back that night, she fought against them,and ran away. Kagome didn't feel she was the same anymore ,in truth she wasn't, something snapped inside,and with that wasn't safe for her to be around anyone,anymore. For the rejected miko,didn't want to be found,not yet . That day after the night that her heart went away ,and her soul broken,Kagome was now living in the shadows ,craved it's dark cold, only did she despise who hurt her,she hated everyone,and loathed herself.

' I am not who I once was anymore I hate that person ,I want to become who I am now'

For many nights, she journied alone,pushing every human and demon alike contact away,and firmly constructed walls in place for the purpose of shutting them out ,to keep it that way. No she refused on letting that happen ever again,to feel that rejection, the pain , never again,and even if she had to remain in this place she'd rather live alone, in peace.

Shredding the color to replaced it with to match that of her new life turned dark and grey. Kagome only now wore black and grey,which she tore off and burned the old familar green and white,for a black Haori ,grey undershirt ,and black Hakama pants. It was acquired due to her miko purification duties from a nearby village,which earned her chosen gifts from a local seamstress,and for a job well done. Using a stain used comonly made by dark crimson berries she used to dye her hair .

Within a week ,she had acquired a new bow with arrows,that were enchanted by a Miko,and cursed by a tormented soul of a demon,when traveling without being detected to her time,because she mused they were looking for out looking for her . It was through the ancient artifacts that her grandfather had collected and protected .

'Ha! Protected what a joke but if he had I would never be able to retrive what I need to pull this off. Still stupid trusting people thank goodness for them.'

Ironic the demons soul that cursed the bow actually called to her, sang to her even. During her short stay Kagome explained briefly without all the gory details what had occured,while on her way to retrive something that was somehow pulling her towards it .She wasn't sure what it was but the comfort it promised her was too tempting to resist .It didn't become known to her until she was lead to a locked part of the shrine grounds that were supposed to keep dangerous cursed items away from the wrong hands.

Kagome had closed her eyes and allowed herself to release apart of her aura into the room that served as the hidden item as it's prison. Once the tendrils of her aura briefly touched what was begging for it's escape, Kagome felt the devastion in it's pulse beat like her own some of her aura towards the locks to let the feeling of wanting to smother and destroy bent the lock to her will,and in the end snapped it in half. Walking into the dark ,but dampened, musky room ,the pulse strenthened ,pulling her towards the back shelf where a simple long box lay. With careful , longing fingers grazed it's surface first ,feeling it's desire,and craving to touch it.

Soon the temptation grew to be to much,and her fingers tore open to give sight towards the only thing that would be her conpanion..The S'ounga .The once possessed fang that at one time had been of the Inu Clan. Once her fingers had smoothed their way up the blade she felt no more pain ,actually she felt whole as the hole in her heart was filled with the fangs intent,and it made her deleriously happy.

Closing her eyes with a cursed evil laugh ,Kagome allowed the severed tedrils of her soul join with that of the soul of the demon trapped within its blade,as she took the hilt into her hand,and pairing with hers ,sealing the bond with enormous amounts of Miko power with it. When the connection was made before she replaced it back into it's sheath ,she took the blade and with a steady hand chopped of her hair like it was nothing ,as it fell to the ground once it grazed upon its blade. Then with a pair of chopsticks put it up ,only leaving a curtain of red shielding her eyes and some flowed down to the small of her back.

With her weapons securely fastened to her,Kagome instructed for her grandfather and Mother to seal the well after she had passed through to ensure that nothing could come thru after her. She would find a way back another way,she had too. Because after the war between Naraku and themselves ,Kagome wanted nobody to have the ability to stumble in jewel or no jewel. It become after she passed through,waited for a time before jumping into it to make sure they had in fact closed the well for good. While manically laughing ,Kagome leapt out after a few minutes of pondering,smirking of the fact that everything worked in her favor for once. Taking a minute to admire her success of her quick work at a approved change . Except...

To the right side of her ,a distint sound of footfalls crunching the fall leaves became louder behind her. Without turning and acknowledgeing the identity of the nerwcomer,deep down she didn't care to see anyone. Turning to leave a voice only made her pause only for a moment before strethening her resolve.

"Kagome?"

"I sorry but you have mistaken me for someone else but the one who you are looking for is no more.I saw her enter the well after the attack and I tried to follow her but it didn't let me. Although I can assure you from her injuries she would last much longer.." Kagome turned toward the stange unexpected interuption and faced a small familar fox kit..

" Excuse me Miss um how long ago has it been ?" A tearfull Shippo asked

" Name's Blaze and you are?"

"Shippo.."

"Shippo , the attack was about two days ago ,I was only coming in passing to check on it . I must be off take care Shippo"

" You too ,thankyou" was heard as Kagome fled away not being able to contain being around anything familar to her old life, she now hated.

Once away from the area she at one time new ,Kagome walked towards unknown territory in search for any jewel shards. Running far away before the others caught her, Kagome paused when she caught the sensation of a nearby shard. Racing with her sword in hand into the deep forest to face the pathetic demon that stood in front of her. Closing her eyes to focus ,as the demon within the sword and her miko aura surged forth in their control of her body. Raising up her arm that became the fangs new entrance to its new surrogate home ,in a attack position , Kagome's eyes fluttered open ,before leaping up and unleashing the swords true power,to disengrate the demon holding the jewel.

Walking forth towards the sparkle with the endtrail laden grass to pick up the small delicate shard and then placed it with the others around her neck ,tucking it into her haori. Noticing the blood and stench that came with death , Kagome swiftly turned towards the water source she passed up on the way to bathe. Afterwards she replaced her clean but damp clothes ,returned her hair back so it hid her eyes,cascading blood down her back ,and lastly placed the amber act eyed contacts from the previous halloween in her time.

It was ironically comical of what a few changes would do and with this marked the meeting of a mutual agreement for future favours in trade of joining his side,as Sesshomeru came into her presence. It was something what the Inu Youkai Lord could do to make her disappear from her pack for a time,and only in return was for her to join his court. The youkai lord had come to witness the aura that called his Tenseiga to follow, a familar one that flagged the presence of it's bretheren fang brought back into this world.

It was like a vibrating cry to the Tetseiga and Tenseiga ,one that his Tenseiga answered in a wail ,and pushed him to its ,Sesshomeru wasn't expecting the miko that had once traveled with that of her hanyou brother to possess it when not even a hanyou could. Witnessing its possessors talent in subduing it's controling nature was at the most shocking and that she was able to wield it even more to his disbelief. After seeing it for himself lead him to act, especially sensing the power that was somewhat amplified but bound somehow just under the surface.

It was the only thing requested of her because of her unveiled and unriveled power that was taken and sealed by the evil side of the jewel itself because it feared it. After Sesshomeru and Kagome had traveled to the seal's source and defeated by Sesshomeru himself and letting her full power reign it's worst. But this was after she had demonstrated her power and control over his sword, that he allowed her to continue to use it.

Secondly ,Kagome was able to acquire what was needed to disguise her scent through a clear mixture that sunk into her pores ,and erased it completely. It was usually mixed into her soap or shampoo but also could apply it like a lotion ,that served a second skin like a balm,for it's protective and healing qualities. Before the scent was cleverly covered up Sesshomeru could tell it was Kagome's but with the barrier that closed her off he noticed that her scent differed from that it was before ,and now it was overpowering his senses to the extremes .

Although Kagome still was still very much in control of two demons spirits,and that was mainly convinced him to have her join him. Once the seal had been destroyed, took two weeks to come into his materialized form of the evil side of the jewel and end it but three since she had left her pack .Sesshomeru found himself quietly awed after that,and in exchange for his assistance all he asked of her was that he joined him permantly in his court , as a life long place in the Feudal Era because he somehow knew that she had no intent of leaving and returing to her time. At least not for a very long time..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Petals ,Broken Stem

Chapter Two

A Pack Left Behind

By Inuyashas Youkai

The images of that night kept running thru the hanyou' s mind while going about his routine of scouting out the area they were currently camping at . Inuyasha for sure thought that Kagome had gone back through the well after the confrontation between himself and the miko's but was shot down when her mother had seen her and her scent was over weeks old. The fact stood out as soon as her entered the well into her time and slammed him like a ton of bricks harder than any sit would have. The fear of what happened to her was palpable and could slice it with a knife it was so thick. After Shippo had came back running telling about the news from the friendly stranger that was hanging around the well,claiming that Kagome was no more.

Thus which was why the well was now sealed away from the world of the present. At that point the fear, regret , and devastaion was quickly bred from within the half demon. The hanyou now only wondered if that maybe what he told her the last night he saw her was right to say. The pain that was eating at his heart in his chest ,if it was any inclination,truth be told deep down ,Inuyasha didn't think so. Not only for what happened in result but because it wasn't true,and now he would have Kagome's blood on his hands if the mysterious persons words ever rang true.

It wasn't only the hanyou that felt the sting of the news of the recently departed miko that became so much to all of them. Sango had lost another family member as she mused on her dead sister,what happened ,how did she die,and who attacked her,was on her mind and it further forced the anger for the hanyou to grow. Miroku was also saddened by the news but knew he had to be strong for the pack and step in where the miko normally did to keep them together so he kept his hurt to himself. Shippo took it the hardest seeing the blood dried along the blades of grass now smashed to the ground and dried with dark crimson near the well,the fox kit took it as truth. The little fox child now cried nonstop unless that he was asleep for weeks.

Unbeknownst to everyone except the hanyou ,which he found accidently when spotting the one who made it for her standing next to a memorial stone for Kagome. The sight in it self drove the point home that Kagome was indeed gone or at least away from him,and that was very uncomfortable feeling for the hanyou. After she left ,Inuyasha had snuck into the area and kneeled down in front of it and cried ,wanting the pain to leave ,but it never would .Placing some flowers down like he had done for his mother and sighing against the stone ,lightly stroking its edges. In a raspy voice that wasn't his own,Inuyasha spoke softly to it.

" Kagome ,I was wrong I am sorry so please come back to me so I could tell you..Please don't leave me anymore I want you to come back please don't let it be so ,don't be dead.."

Torn from his musings a soft footfalls upon the grass made him turn towards the noise with a broken look within his eyes. The woman looked on him with a scowl on her face and had another with her, a little girl with her holding a mirror facing him. Within the smooth surface of the reflective glass he saw his worst nightmare play out in front of him,the fear from it only made him scoot away from the sight to pretend within his mind that it didn't happen. The mirror showed him Kagome running from him after their conversation , then being torn limb from limb ,left for dead,and then dying in the well. Alone. The woman smirked then brought his attention to her face.

" Haha ,what's the matter puppy did you lost your master?"

"Shuddup Wench,what do you want anyway!"

" No worries, mutt she's not dead at least in how you think but she is dead to you. She isn't the same and right now I would stay away from her .Kagome isn't Kagome anymore and won't be able to help you anymore .See ya around soon."

" Naraku better not touch her ! If I see any thing out of place on her I will kill you!"

" I assure you what has become is all your doing .My advice to you is stay away from her and let the big boys handle the bitch.! Will see you again soon when we have her convinced what you've already started is what she should follow. "

You bitch ! Hey come back here! "Inuyasha jumped up to follow them but they were already gone

It was only his surprise to find Kikyo coming from the direction that they left and stopping short in front of him.

"Is it true that Kagome is gone?"

"For now yes "

" Very well, then I guess I don't have any worries about her interfering will still uphold your word. I will wait for the moment you join me in hell."Kikyo left to rejoin with the scent of Naraku nearby,waiting somewhere in the direction that she was waiting.

Within the trees ,while waiting for the Priestess to follow Naraku mused that it was fact that even the hanyou didn't know of the miko Kagome's whereabouts ,and in a possibility without a trace of her scent of her could be found near or away from the could very well be his head in excitement thinking up a way to use this to destroy the hanyou as well as to covet the power of jewel that was at the present time without it's guardian. Once Kikyo was in his sights Naraku turned and laughed in his signature cakle,leaving the scene..

"KUKUKUKU!"

The hanyou walked slowly back into the village where his friends awaited him and thought in meloncholy that once again the woman that he once loved ,loved her still,had once again betrayed him ,and in the process Inuyasha ended up betraying another ,one that loved him unselfishly until the end..When he found his friends sitting amongst the campfire ,Inuyasha had plopped down against a nearby tree,and painfully sighed. Once he had gotten their attention in a small broken voice of his own Inuyasha spoke aloud softly more to himself than to anyone but wanted them to know how he felt.

"I am sorry that I did this I let you guys down .I let her down.."

"Inuyasha we don't blame you " Miroku replied

" Yes ,but I blame me .."

"Why? " Sango asked

"Because I let her go"

Everything grew quiet but something came out of the silence a silent sudden hum through his Tetsuseiga ,trying to tell him something but then it stopped. Thinking it was Sesshomeru , Inuyasha had ignored it after he started to pace toward it and disappeared. The thoughts on everyone's mind were on the girl that had become like family ,like pack ,and with her gone from it ,nothing felt the same.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Petals ,Broken Stems

~ Chapter Three~

Letter's Telling Of A Second Coming And Acceptance

By Inuyashas Youkai

' I am tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home '

The colors of the coming seasons quickly passed in a blur ever since Kagome fully accepted and grew into her adopted identity: Blaze. Almost a year since she had agreed to join Sesshomeru and merge with their family's sword Sounga. During that time the Youkai lord had worked to train her with the accursed weapon, and to gain strength with hand to hand combat . Additionally ,in result achieving self control to use the added concentration within her new resolve to channel the spirits within her bow in order to retain control of herself,instead of the at the same time Kagome ,herself trained her own miko energy that now soared through her upon command but at the time still became hard to control when it released.

The time soon came where Sesshomeru moved towards perfecting Blaze's movements within stealth operations that was needed and often came up through menial tasks to further prepare her for whatever may soon come. At this point six months had passed and it was due to some responsibility felt towards her pack to at least inform them she wasn't dead but alive, thriving in the Feudal Era. So with Sesshomeru's assistance a official , cryptic note was presented with the proper seal of the clan she now belonged ,claimed allegience to ,and one she shared with both demon brothers,however to some unknown for now. Blaze's success of said delivery without dectection would only serve to how much she grew with the Inu Youkai elder's supreme tutalage and would say where she was at with picking up with what up until this pointy she had retained.

Proceeding the planned excursion Sesshomeru had gifted her with the completed scroll ,and followed her a ways behind simply to observe Blaze's movements. That same day the brief note was sealed and delivered to her for a time ,forgotten pack deep into the night ,slyly without detection from no one in their peaceful slumber. All the while , Sesshomeru hid within the shadows aways from being picked up by any of the stronger senses inhabited by fellow demons, mainly the kit ,two tail ,and that of his brother ,seeing that he hadn't bore anything to sheild his coming appearance. In his eyes their was no need because if everything went as percieved to occur their arrival would continue to stay unannounced until said time where they were no longer in the area.

Soon arriving at Kaede's village ,like a silent wind ,as fluid as the quiet bubbling nearby stream , Kagome had penetrated past the nose of a resting hanyou in his familar spot within a tree. Passing the four remaining occupants Sango inside her spare sleeping bag, Miroku leaning up against the outside wall of the hut, and Kirara snuggled up to a slumbering Shippo ,within a flash crossing the dying flames of their warming pyre. Finally coming to the exact spot where she intended her written words to be placed , it was within a crack of the doorway where the bamboo screened flap was held and served as a door. With carefully executed poetic stances Kagome quickly looked to see of her silent prey as to assure herself of their retained oblivious silence before she briskly shoved the scroll into it's holding spot until it could be found ,and followed with her faded disappearance within the darkness of the night.

~ The Scroll Hearby States~

_Don't fear for I am not dead ..I am still alive ,thriving once again in the Feudal Era, but something within me changed after the last time I was present with you ,and it became dangerous for me to stay . We will meet again soon when the call for it presents itself . Forgive me for leaving but it something I had to do for myself ,as well as for our mission to complete and purify the jewel, removing it out of existence. Everything will be known in time , though for now please don't look for me for the saftey of all of you I don't want to be found until time feels I am ready to face all of you ,as I am now , and for you to survive to see it. I need to ensure what I came here to do is complete ..However I will make my presence known when my soul tells me I should once again be found ...I appologize for the truth being harsh with my words but you'll have to learn to understand and trust me ..For now your not safe with me around anymore, although I assure you I will do what I was brought here to do ,for all of you, and for all of our happiness._

_Kagome_

~ The Darkness Within A Forsaken Path Enlightened~

At Dawn , the five occupants peacefully slept as the sun slowly started to rise and graze it's oncoming haze upon the faded outlines framing their darkened forms within the night, as the flaming embodiment took it 's place among the masses. The demon slayer , Sango was the first to wake with the realm of sleep still showing proof of it's existence through the crusty film of her eyes that she lazily rubbed away. Slowly escaping the warmth with the cocoon of night's past to begin her normal routine ,Sango proceeded to gather the items to train before she headed for the hotsprings with a soak in mind to start the day.

It was on her way , after estinguishing the smoldering flames, and looking over camp wistfully that her eyes caught something out of place. Deeply embedded in the doorway ,and held tight with a piercing arrow ,holding a familar but slightly different aura, was a scroll made of fine rice paper and secured with a black leather chord. Removing the scroll from it's holding spot ,then opening the ties that bound the simple message ,Sango began to shake with conflicting emotions,while her fingers creased the fragily contained words written between her fingertips..

"Miroku! Miroku!" Sango' strained voice choked with the oncoming threat of her tears

"Sango?" Shippo hesitantly asked with the percieved reluctance of wanting to know the unknown truth of the obvious situation, and with being torn from sleep abruptly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, frustratedly knowing he wouldn't be able to resume his precious nap.

"What is it dear Sango?" Miroku stood coming to close the distance to the emotion plight of his growing infatuation, once he saw the teary look in her eyes looking at the scroll in her shaking hands.

"Miroku, Look!"

Once the monk looked the beautifully scripted Kanji ,overlooking the forgotten seal laying buried within the soil of the ground in which they now stood, Miroku felt his mouth drop ,and his eyes prick with unshed tears. The salt billowed in with the breeze toward that of a powerful nose of a said hanyou, alerting to something very wrong occuring within the village ,so without pause Inuyasha, leapt from his perch . The hanyou then rushed forward towards where he smelt the coming tears , in hopes it was of the young miko Kagome, one that he missed ,but once he closed into the spot from where the salt came.

Inuyasha suddenly knew it wasn't because he remembered the well no longer working for him ,and he forsaw that on the other side his miko was sealed behind it, but to his shock soon overcame him ,for it came surprisingly from the once guarded slayer. Once he came toward the hut finding his pack ,confirming his theory with them all in near tears ,and gracing faint smiles held on their faces.

" Oi!What the hell is up with all of you guys?" the hanyou uncomfortably mused aloud

Sango and Miroku's stature immediatly stiffened ,unsure what the hanyou's reaction would be with the new found knowledge, and not prepared for his unannounced arrival. Especially with the current situation with Kikyo ,but in the end thought maybe Inuyasha deserved to know that Kagome was still alive , at least. So the monk proceeded , taking the opened scroll from Sango ,and led the hanyou away to have a male discussion with his tempermental friend, with the slayer nearby in case he showed unwanted reactions to the news.

"We got word rergarding Kagome!" Miroku excitedly cheered

"What ? How? When?" Inuyasha franticlly questioned

"Sango found this ..." Miroku sighed then handed over the message to the hanyou

The hanyou nervously scanned the words written by as it seemed to be from his miko herself:

_Don't fear for I am not dead ..I am still alive ,thriving once again in the Feudal Era, but something within me changed after the last time I was present with you ,and it became dangerous for me to stay . We will meet again soon when the call for it presents itself . Forgive me for leaving but it something I had to do for myself ,as well as for our mission to complete and purify the jewel, removing it out of existence. Everything will be known in time , though for now please don't look for me for the saftey of all of you I don't want to be found until time feels I am ready to face all of you ,as I am now , and for you to survive to see it. I need to ensure what I came here to do is complete ..However I will make my presence known when my soul tells me I should once again be found ...I apppologize for the truth being harsh with my words but you'll have to learn to understand and trust me ..For now your not safe with me around anymore, although I assure you I will do what I was brought here to do ,for all of you, and for all of our happiness._

_Kagome_

" Kagome... What have I done?"

Before any more could be discussed on the topic ,Naraku's foul scent filtered into the area with the rolling clouds coming in with the harshly animated breeze. The skies once again consuming the once serene atmosphere with dread as it always had when Naraku's presence tained it's purity with his poisonous deadly aura. Swords were clashing in the background about from what the hanyou's senses told them about a hundred meters West from where they now stood.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Petals , Broken Stems

~ Chapter Four~

The Memory Of Kagome Returns In The Coming Of Blaze

By Inuyashas Youkai

A vibration throughout Tetsuseiga's hilt went through his fingers, as it had once before when its accompanying fangs to supreme conquest as his father once held, and told him of the presence of two of the three present. The Tetsuseiga held by himself ,Tenseiga braced by his brother ,and a third but unexpected fang held by someone unknown .The Sounga. Sesshomeru was near but for some reason the staedy hum was stronger than he felt with just his brother's sword..

'What the hell ?.. Why ? .. Who had ?..How did that thing get back here?' the hanyou mused with a flinch remembering the last time he was paired up with that cursed sword

"Let's go guys ,duty calls" Inuyasha called out while running towards the fight with everyone in toe behind him.

During Inuyasha's decent into the outbreak within the firepit of the battle awaiting them ,the hanyou became caught in his thoughts surrounding what he felt told him , but was soon distracted by the rotten smell of wolf . Before he broke through the trees secluding the damaging wrathe currently playing itself out Inuyasha was reunited with a familar sensation as he had once before but ignored it . As they grew close they heard the battle sounds from what it appeared to be three fighting against Naraku, Kagura , Bankotsu , Kanna , and Kikyo.

"Dammit Kouga! Outta my way before I put you there!.. About six feet into the ground!"

"Okay princess whatever you say !"

"Blaze Now! "

"Coming up right at ya Sesshomeru !" " Shut the fuck up Fleebag!"

"Ahhhhh Dragon Twister !"the unfamilar girl yelled as she soared up into the air magestically before crashing back down and unleashing it's destruction following that of Sesshomeru's Dragon Strike

" I like the way you think .. "Sesshomeru loudly complimented towards the motions of his current ward Blaze

"How about we even the score eh Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha spoke to his brother greedily to his want to end this plight with the vile group currently opposing them while encouraging the others to follow

"Very well, as long as you stay the hell out of our way!" Sesshomeru seethed with annoyance

"Windscar!" Inuyasha's attach soared quickly to follow the others

"I think I'll take this lil girly on" Bankotsu stated his oncoming supposed threat refering to Blaze

"Ha .Unless you'd like to be put into your early grave this Sesshomeru advises against it but what the hell it's not my funeral"

"Don't waste your breath Sesshomeru It's not worth it but I have been wanting a challenge lately so you think you can be a worthy opponent ?It 'll be my pleasure to find out!" Blaze threatened

"Carry On " Sesshomeru grinned ,knowing they had no idea who she was or what she was capable of

"Think you can take me on beautiful , your too pretty to be with such a powerful sword don't ya think ?"Bankotsu taunted

"Ha! Get over yourself ! I can assure you you have no idea how equally matched I am with this sword you bastard ! Let's fight so I can show you how hard I can bite!" Blaze screamed expressionlessly before clashing swords with Bankotsu's halberd.

Sesshomeru ,while fighting against Naraku alongside Inuyasha, Miroku faced Kanna ,and Sango went against to fight Kikyo. All the while Sesshomeru watched out of the corner of his eyes at Blaze , this didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou as the watchful eyes from his brother of the Yokai now carrying Sounga.

" Finally find a poor sap demoness to put up with your sorry stick up your ass self!"the hanyou commended while still throwing his sword towards that of Naraku

"Funny that you say that lil' brother but she's not my intended mate and not of youkai origin, at least not yet"

"What?" the hanyou questioned but at the time it went unanswered

Noting that Kikyo had came within Sango's blind spot when she had purposely threw her boomerang to advert some of Kanna 's advances on the monk, and had shot a powerful arrow towards her. Blaze rose high to send one of her arrows to deflect hers and was currently on a path coming back at Kikyo with a searing red tail.

"Hell's Fire!".. "Sesshoomeru Now!" Blaze flipped to the side and returned to Bankotsu with "Dragonstrike!"

"Coming Blaze!" .."Inuyasha ! Now cover me !"

" Windscar!" Inuyasha joined the attack of dragons to cover his brother ,so he could cover the girl that he called Blaze

It was then once Sesshomeru switched places with Blaze ,to bring her front and center between the two brothers, with Bankotsu , Naraku ,and Kagura. Kouga soon joined Blaze ,ignoring her previous threats and continued to offer assistance with his fiery claws. Inuyasha became mesmerized by his brother's new addition to their pack, with her movements that were so smoothed over with ever so shifting execution of her attacks, when she made one swift swipe with her sword at her opponent ,and laughed catching those around her off guard , while standing between her and Kouga, as she sliced Bankotsu in half.

" Hey wolf slime wanna join him?" Blaze taunted encouraging the snickers between herself ,Sesshomeru ,and the hanyou himself.

"Nah , that 's quite alright but I would follow you anywhere?" Kouga retorted

"Blaze? !" Sesshomeru commanded

"Coming!"

"Take on the dead wench would ya I am becoming tired of her rancid stench ..How about you?" Sesshomeru offered

"Yes very much indeed exhausted by her rank antics ! I am on it that is if you can hold off the whipped puppy after I wipe her miserable existence off of this planet!"

"Hey wench I heard that ! "the hanyou sneered

" As intended mutt for I don't want to have to kill you for your incessive need to keep her continuing as a wretched pain in my side "

"What the hell wench? What do you know about anything and like I would be that stupid to use interfering with Kikyo's fight as a excuse to sign my early death wish ! No thanks I'll pass!"the hanyou returned seeing Blaze had already left him

"Hey Kouga ,assist the monk and stop antagonizing this Sesshomeru's first in command, you too lil' brother before you get killed where you stand"

Before Naraku and his followers were incapacitated took their knowing escape , Blaze, Sesshomeru , and Inuyasha took flight into the air to avert their leave but suddenly within a gust of dark miasma ,it was like they just disappeared without a trace once again.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Petals , Broken Stems

~ Chapter Five ~

Underlying Catalyst

By Inuyashas Yokai

On the way back Sesshomeru , Blaze , and Inuyasha drew silent until just before the older of the two brothers noticed the slight spark from their present female companion's aura darken. Knowing that ,Blaze was pissed and needed release soon before it overtook her, Sesshomeru humored her because of the unstable surge of power rushing through her. Although it was only to him because he knew what to look for ,even seeing through his concealment hiding it from everyone else.

"Blaze , Front .Center. Now !" Sesshomeru commmanded and Blaze followed to stand in a perfect defensive stance in front of him

"Alright now come at me !" the stoic lord then called out while Blaze attacked Sesshmeru with him barely blocking her attacks

~ A Secret Among Brothers~

The hanyou watched on the scene being played out between the two in attentive curiosity, while Sesshomeru and Blaze sparred ,until the girl eventually collasped into the Inu Youkai's arms. Sesshomeru caught her before she fell completely to the ground , then drew up the girl's sleeve that when unveiled the site that borred the residence of Sounga, and he was pleased. Sesshomeru found the merging between the two still held strong, but his musings were interupted by the voice who called him.. It was that of his brother ,Inuyasha.

"So who is she anyway ?"

"As you know her name is Blaze , she has been with me for almost a year now ,and training under me , but she has recently became one of my court ,because of her power. I find her to be quite the ally."

"Some ally when she collapses during battle.."

"Haha ! I did that on purpose lil' brother to test the merge between the relationship between her and Souga while upholding the possesion of another accursed item .. She possesses two demon spirited weapons : One of those also carrying spiritual powers. Her Bow. Though both contain that of a full demon entity whose instead of them controlling her ,it is together that they coexist!"

Afterwords ,Sesshomeru passed that of his brother , Kouga , and their comrades to meet back with Rin and Jaken with their plan to soon retire back to the West at , during the night surrounding them in the warmth of the campfire, Sango , Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha set up camp for the rest of their stay until morning . Once everyone had gotten settled the hanyou was brought out of his musings over the days occurances by his brother , Sesshomeru.

"Lil brother, this Sesshomeru would like a moment if you would care to join me ,unless you are too busy waiting for the return of your dead wench ,or the need for sleep takes precedence?"

"Fuck ! Fine what is it?" Inuyasha stood to follow his brother aways until they were out of hearing range

"Why had Kikyo sided with Naraku, and where is that other miko you were so fond in traveling with ..Not that I care , this Sesshomeru is merely curious" Sesshomeru asked knowingly at least regarding one but wanted to learn his intentions before divulging anything

"I don't know maybe their mutual hatred for me, they left .Who know's ? Actually Kikyo seems to be biding her time until she gets to try to take me with her to hell ..I don't get much from Kikyo now that she got her way , and Kagome is now out of the picture. Hell if I know, if I knew where Kagome went , at first I thought she just sealed the well and left. Though now, I don't think I believe that anymore if she wrote a letter about her being still here and okay"

" Hmmm . I guess the reason I ask if for the sake of Naraku , that we join forces between mine ,yours , and the one Blaze currently holds. Join our father's fangs "

"I'll think about it Bastard!"

"Very well, once you discussed it among the rest of your pack, you know where to find this Sesshomeru.."Sesshomeru said before making the move to stand once his brother interupted his departure

"How is Blaze holding up?"

"She is fine , the last I saw her , she was meditating while keeping a eye on my Rin"

"Sesshomeru ?" Blaze called from behind the two meeting brothers

"Blaze?" Sesshomeru answered while turning his attention to the girl coming up from behind following his brother

" Excuse the interuption for I didn't mean to intrude. I am just informing you that I am taking Rin to bathe"

"It's fine .Very well, but first come here " Sesshomeru paused then restarted once Blaze came with Rin in toe behind her

" Since you weren't properly introduced before ,This is my brother Inuyasha and Inuyasha, this is Blaze .."

It was then both Inuyasha and Blaze faced each other once again ,for only one knowing the truth between them , but she smiled nevertheless with her amber eyes piercing through the curtain of her crimson bangs to greet the familar hanyou .For once in a long while Blaze let a smile graze her lips as she was reunited with her old friend, and the unrequited love of who she used to be. For a moment she allowed Kagome out to share this moment in time to help heal the scars of her battered soul ,sacrificed for the common good as she became Blaze ,when she bound her soul to Sounga . Inuyasha to her surprise returned it until she realized he didn't know who she was and that was her fault but there was something else , for it seemed as though he was searching her for something.

'I wonder what it is ..could it be? Nah there's no way for Sesshomeru has me covered too well'

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomeru as he was also in deep thought as he wondered how this reunion would turn out once his brother and Blaze finally knew the truth to their pained demise, created by them , themselves. In time he knew his brother would soon find who Blaze is but what would he do with the information once he knew ,and would his reaction cause the final blow that would destroy Kagome further away from the Blaze she is now to become just a memory once more, but never returning.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Petals , Broken Stems

~ Chapter Six~

Insecure Bonds

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou felt almost drawn into the pull from something hidden behind her gaze but for the life of him ,he couldn't figure it out what is was ,though he knew it was something she wanted to keep from the general public , something..

"Hello Inuyasha "

" Hey Blaze, see ya were able to reign in and tame the beast Sounga eh?" the hanyou said nonchalantly cringing to the thought of what she must've had to endure to accomplish the feat that he couldn't possess during his time with the sword

"Indeed, though that task isn't easy ..I assure you.." Blaze mused remembering what had led her to be able to be able to wield the sword's spirit

"Hey ya don't need to tell me ! I already know it's a bitch !" Inuyasha said while lifting his sleeve to show the leftover marks from when his battle with the blasted thing.

"It was nice meeting you but if you excuse me , I will need now tend to Rin..."Blaze said quietly while trying to keep her stoic emotionless facade.

This earned both brothers nod of approval at her need of departure.

Once Sesshomeru made way to leave the hanyou once again interupted him in his path to leave the hanyou to his previous thoughts.

"Hey Sesshomeru ,whatever you do don't make the same mistake that I did because of honor. You can still be that and listen to your heart.."

" What is that you speak lil' brother?"

"Take it from someone who's loved and lost twice ! Don't let her go if you love her ..I did because I was too stupid to realize it before..."

"Can this Sesshomeru say something without you blowing your top and something you can keep secret ..No matter what, for everyone' s sake!"

"Guess so ,yea.."

" Is that a yes or no ?"

"Yes Dammit ! Just come out and say it!"

" Kagome is Blaze "

"What ! How is that possible? !"

" She came to me about a year ago , and by then it seems she already went through some changes by what I don't know . I wouldn't have recongnized her if it wasn't for her scent . Her miko power was just under the surface waiting to come out. So together we destroyed Matsugha, the evil part of the jewel. At this time she had been with one demon bow and Sounga , which was a surprise that she could control it as a miko let alone a miko. But in that time before meeting back up with what she had become ,Rin had changed me . Something happened to her to make the changes in her to be able to have this much power to possess Sounga but after Matsugha was defeated her powers grew exponentially .You can't feel it because because of her hidden attachments to her weapons feeding off it ,as she is now one with them, and for the concealment on my behalf."

"Why are you telling me all of this ? And now of all times?"

"To find out what you plan to do with it?"

"What can I do ?"

"Claim her as your mate?":

"Your Funny Fluffy?"

"This Sesshomeru doesn't joke ..What's so funny?"

"How am I to do that when I am not supposed to know whom she is ? Secondly how do I even know she wants that? Third how can I protect her?"

" Haha... Now that's what's hilarious little brother..Have you even been watching ? Blaze can hold her own even against the most vile opponents .She even comes close to overshadowing me in my abilities. Listen Blaze needs an anchor if not you ,then myself , through a demon bond. I can do it but she needs a mates bond to do it fully. Kagome, Blaze , had managed so far but I am afriad the darkness that consumes her, will eventually take her, and leaving you without one to take care of the jewel ...Don't you understand that is the reason she left.."

"I don't know anything ,anymore..."

"Does this have to do with the miko , Kikyo? "

"No. Yes. Maybe. Possilibly but not how you think "

"Nevermind ,Inuyasha just join alongside us to combine our father's fang .I will take care of the miko and claim her as my own..." With that Sesshomeru gathered his group now seeing that it was almost dawn ,and leaving him to let the words sink in

~ Inuyasha and his Pack ~

"Guys ,We need to talk !" Inuyasha then went to speak with the others of his pack once they were out of earshot of his brothers while watching Blaze walking with Rin to meet Sesshomeru

'Do you still think of me Kagome?'

"Sesshomeru , my brother wants me to take my place within the territory of the West ,and I want to know if you will join me to end Naraku"

"Does this have anything to do with your fathers fangs?" Sango asked the hanyou

"Yes by joining the three with our fight we can only add to our odds of winning"

"Whatever you think is best we will follow " Sango offered and soon the others agreed in her response

"Alright then, if we are to follow Sesshomeru we should get started and we can be there within a day give or take ... I mean if that's okay with everyone? " the hanyou nervously studdered with the excitement from the thought of possibly being reunited with his Kagome again

"Yep !" Shippo cheered

"Fine by me " Sango confided

" Lets go !" Miroku confirmed thinking lecherous thoughts of the one they called Blaze ,wondering what her rump felt like between his fingers .Too bad he hadn't figured out from watching her wrath during battle ,she wasn't one to fuck with.

"I woulde suggest riding Kirara while I will travel alone on the treetops so we can catch up with my brother than we can slow down some " Inuyasha suggested

Following their decision , all of them set out to catch up with Sesshomeru , Rin, Blaze and Jaken but soon found that they had left earlier , from their campground in the middle of nowhere in the forest, and to rush in order to get back home. Together traveling nonstop they were faced with the begining expanse of the Western Territory , where for now would become the start of the next chapter in their life until Naraku could be no longer among them . What would happen from here on out was still up in the air especially with the words that flew into and repeated themselves within the hanyou's mind

' Kagome is Blaze...'

'Kagome...what happened to you?'

Slowing down some in effort to calm his worrysome emotions once they grew close and because the other seemed to grow tired through their efforts to get to them as soon as possible..One thought hung within his mind and suffocated him with it's unknown answer..

' If I gave up everything just to hold you as my mate would you accept me once again?'

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Petals , Broken Stems

~ Chapter Seven ~

Impending Explosions

When Inuyasha , Sango , Miroku , Shippo , and Kirara, made it to the gates surrounding Sesshomeru's domain , guards stood by to meet them ,and proceeded to lead them inside to their rooms. Once they were settled they were instructed ,until their presence was needed , and someone would come for them ,though until then his hanyou brother was responsible for entertaining them. Although his brother Inuyasha had quite another thing on his mind that he requested of Sesshomeru 's presence with, so he left the others to their own devices after fetching food for all of them. A growl emerged within the pit of his stomach when his nose caught the scent of something he didn't much like ,and one being so close to his said to be intended mate...

~ With Blaze ~

Sesshomeru , in the time she had stayed with him was given two rooms within the vast castle inside a wing that was no longer used , and so this gave Kagome free reign , at least most of the time. This is where she had been for the most part since she had arrived back from their travels with the Youkai lord. It was ever since she had agreed to joining Sesshomeru , forsake her life as Kagome ,and firmly grasp the fate of Blaze.

Drifting into her thoughts as she changed the batteries in her Ipod , then pushing play before standing in the middle of the room , that was and had become her center. Taking a deep and cleansing breath while standing , allowing the beats flow through her before slowly swaying her hips from side to side. Soon her footfalls were suddenly being echoed by another , flanked at her side, and Blaze snapped out of her trance for a moment to find Rin's cinnamon eyes.

Feeling a smile grace her lips , Blaze continued dancing with Rin to the dance they had done countless times together, before. Both clad in a pair of shorts and a tank ,while their hair remained the same as they always had it. In their trance of dancing and singing to the music, not noticing of their small audience, and one currently standing behind them. Once they turned ,they paused to see Sango watching them, and only for a time until Blaze and Rin waved Sango over to join them .

Rin introduced Blaze , and then both girls soon shown Sango their moves. This was when they soon found their audience to be that of Sesshomeru , Inuyasha , and Miroku, but the girls at the time were oblivious to it. Sesshomeru , Inuyasha , and Miroku , watched the girls in their moment where the Inu Youkai knew where they'd be , only because he had caught Rin and Blaze doing the same at this time. It was a form of relaxation and of working out the stress , only to leave them feel invigorated , at least from their prospective .Once they had once tried to get him to join them but as much as Sesshomeru changed he hadn't that much to get him to prance around like a little girl .

Once the music ended before a new song began the boys clapped causing the three to turn to their silent stalkers. The girls suddenly sported blushes from all of the attention their performance brought but soon faded when Sesshomeru spoke requiring a word with one in particular . Blaze.

"Blaze ,may I have your presence follow me ..I need a word with you regarding the subject I discussed with you earlier"

"Yes thankyou for reminding me I almost forgot" Blaze said as she began to pass the others to follow Sesshomeru until one in particular decided to be brave..

Miroku hand found itself firmly latching itself on the curve of her ass while she passed by him. Unfortunately for him Blaze had a wicked right hook with a special upkick move that sent him quivering on the floor crying out for his mother.

" Let it be a warning to you Miroku , I am not one of the girl's you have touched before...Do not let it happen again ? Unless I ask you to touch me which wouldn't happen even in your greatest wet dream don't even think about it!" Blaze sneered

" Nice Blaze ,I don't think I could do any better myself" Sango recovered from the sudden outburst of laughter to Miroku's dazedly drueling and twitching newfound placement within his unnnaturally contorted position...

After Blaze left , the hanyou soon walked up to Miroku to give him his warning of where to keep his cursed hand or else it would be him to remove it and shove it where it belonged where the sun don't shine. It was a curious sight to the other's to see the hanyou take such a protective stance to protect yet of another female , and then take notice of him following Sesshomeru and Blaze out of the room.

~ With Sesshomeru , Kouga , Blaze , and Inuyasha ~

When the two , Sesshomeru ,and Blaze had entered the room where they would speak with Inuyasha following shortly behind them to find the wolf already sitting in the room as if he was waiting for them.

"Sesshomeru , what's the fleebag doing here? " Blaze soon asked

"Yea why is the puny wolf around throwing around his stink around my mate !" Inuyasha sneered

" What ! Mate ? I think you got me confused once again with a worm infested courpse or that of a female who you can throw around when you want to but guess what news flash mutt I am neither , and if you can explain Sesshomeru what does what we talked about earlier have to concern with the likes of them...?" Blaze cockily retorted

" Ka ..Gome..." Inuyasha gaspingly sighed the name of the only person he had long to see for so long with both regret and reluctance acceptance for she might disappear once the words passed through his lips.

Once Blaze's alias was spoken with such emotion from the hanyou , both pairs of eyes were drawn to the other, as though in seeking something hidden but not yet found, and the others in the room seemed to fall away from their spot within the room while it became once again after such time they were together again . Alone . Until Sesshomeru's voice could be heard towards Kouga in forcifully convincing the wolf to follow him in his exit, for the two reunited pair needed some time alone. Once the still standing door hanging on the hinges hahazardly from its recent abuse in the wolfs attempt in using the door to block the Inu Youkai's encouragement to leave through various poison whips sent his way , and it's frame continuing its rejection of the green drooping ooze forced out by the now closed door, both who remained within the close quarters alone to face what they cound't until they were forced now.

While still holding the girls orbs within his , Inuyasha voiced the question that pained him in the reality when the situation of one day his love and only friend left without a trace out from out of his life.

"Why did you leave , Kagome . I thought you would always want to stay with me? What happened did I , had something changed , to make you want to go away from me?" Inuyasha quietly mused while still holding her gaze, and somehow a vision of a the last time he saw her many moons ago bled through his mind , almost as he had many times before to find the reasons to her departure..

~Silence~

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Petals , Broken Stem

~ Chapter Eight ~

Path's Of Stained Salt Ensues As Angry Torrents Consume

By Inuyashas Youkai

_While still holding the girls orbs within his , Inuyasha voiced the question that pained him in the reality when the situation of one day his love and only friend left without a trace out from out of his life._

_"Why did you leave , Kagome . I thought you would always want to stay with me? What happened did I , had something changed , to make you want to go away from me?" Inuyasha quietly mused while still holding her gaze, and somehow a vision of a the last time he saw her many moons ago bled through his mind , almost as he had many times before to find the reasons to her departure.._

_~Silence~_

"Kagome answer me, why?" Inuyasha demanded harshly

" Inuyasha , I haven't been the one you knew as Kagome for quite some time , and I resent being talked down to as if I owe you anything!" Blaze stood firmly taunt to face that of an old friend , now stranger it seemed by their own making

" If you had any feeling for me whatsoever , I believe to think otherwise Kagome !" Do you realize the impact on everything the moment we discovered you were just gone!" the Hanyou matched his intended's ferocity with that of his own , and began closing the gap between them until they were nose to nose yelling at each other

" Why would I waste my time , I seem to remember you were well off on your own without worrying whether I was around or not with the exception of the shards but its not like Kikyo couldn't do the same! Besides you wouldn't understand !"

" Dammit Kagome! Just try me , I don't want to fight anymore with you ..Not when it's been too long without you , and not knowing anything ..So please don't close me out ... Tell me what the hell happened to you? ! " Inuyasha sighed frustratedly but speaking in silently thrown tones filled with anger

"Fine ! I left because of you ,Inuyasha ! "

" Because of me , why? Did I do something wrong, Kagome?"

" Please Inuyasha , don't . I don't want too go back and remember .. It's the reason I left to become who I am now to leave the past as it is ..The past, and I if it's all the same for me I would like to leave it that way.. It's the only way I can be , and the only way for me to still be when the final task of me is carried out before I can let go of this existance ,and pass on.."

" No Kagome! If I am the cause for all of this I want to know so I can fix it ! I've missed you Kagome, don't you understand that I've needed you by my side , and by you forcing me to accept anything but that , what that's done to me alone? "

"Inuyasha , when I said I left because of you didn't mean you had done something wrong intentionally, and it also didn't mean that I didn't play a apart in it as well. I left myself open when I should'nt had,even when I knew the risk , and when it came ,something snapped ,changing me . I am affriad the damage is a permanent affliction that's taken it's toll , and is why I had to forget , for my soul was darkening as it was as Kagome. I do appologize for the reprocussions my actions caused but was unavoidable."

" I don't understand , Kagome , and why couldn't you just tell me ...I know I can be unapproachable at times but I seemed to think I would've listened to you , especially being a better alternative to this.. "

" True , it may have but what could you have done to fix it? I would'nt expect you to give up your happiness for mine when that is what I tried so hard to make you realize that 's what I wished for you , to live happily.."Kagome stepped back in response to the loud rapping against the door ,and made motions to answer when she was haulted in her actions to move another step

" Wait , Kagome ... I"

" Inuyasha , don't worry about what has been , and I am sure we will talk again now that you are here , maybe I will be more prepared for it then I am now. I haven't thought about those days in some time probaly cause it isn't as painful when I refrain from it .What has happened to me Inuyasha may indirectly involve you but it was my doing , and I should've listened but didn't so I have to live with what is , so are you.. I don't expect you to come and save me as you once had , all I wish is for your understanding , and trusting that I did this for the best, for everyone.."

"Except you..."

"Ya well everyone can't assume perfection now can they?"

"You did... dammit you still do in my eyes..."

" Well it's been nice chatting , though before someone decides to break the doors rest of the way off I think I will be going, good day Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she made to the door to answer it before two husky arms wrapped possesively around her stilled form.

Inuyasha had opened the door finding both that of his brother , and Kouga standing in front of them before seethingly telling them in not so kind words to bug off, as he had quite enough with this ,seeking it's end. It was then after seeing their intruders leave from their private santuary , shutting the door , then with his intended firmly held in his hold fixed his attention solely on her once again from behind,as he led them back within the middle of the room.

" Why do you run from me, Kagome? "

"Why can't you let things lie where they belong..."

" Because I did that once , thinking that I was doing what was best for everyone , even you , and it seems that did'nt go so well .. So , I am going to do things differently , and because we share the same results , I suggest that you do the same. Now tell me , this whole mess wouldn't have to do with..."

" Don't say it Inuyasha.."

"Kikyo , would it?"

"Inuyasha ! "

"Yes Kagome , I do know my name .. I haven't gone senile yet , but you still didn't answer my question...Please tell me "

Silence reigned between them before the girl within the hanyous embrace made her decision known to the one relentlessly holding her captive ,resulting in wouldn't being able to make it out of the room ,unless she told him. Though she didn't want to tell him but show him, and show him she will. In the end Inuyasha will know everything :Her cause , choice , and her pain , all for stubbornly stand aside loving him.. A mistake Blaze refused to make again , and to risk it to repeat itself for all at stake.

" Alright Inuyasha ,I grant your request for your answers to be recieved ,but are you sure you are ready for the things you seek..I think not but I will do so regardless because I know you won't release me until I do. Though I don't want to tell you I want to show you but when I do remember that you asked for it not me ..I wouldn't want you to transform, and acidently kill me in the process.."

" I wouldn't but thankyou ..Is their anything I can do to help .."

" No , just hold me , and never let go of me until all that there is show you has ended.."

" Easy enough ,but I don't now how simple of a task afterwards when expected to let go will be so be patient with me .. This is alot for me too you know?" Inuyasha squeezed alittle harder while whispering into her earlobes to let her know he was ready whenever she was before closing his eyes.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Petals , Broken Stem

~ Chapter Nine ~

Amongst The Masses Of Broken Souls Meets The Forgotten ,

Locked Away Within Blaze

~Holdin You Here Within My Clawed Fingertips~

Once the hanyous eyes were forced tighter shut still , hadn't prepared him for what lie hidden within Blaze's stonghold, as the gates were opened , and the floodgates released the torrents brewing for many nights within Kagome. All that was ever felt came forth and hit Inuyasha's transforming demonic form threatening to tear apart what had created these horrid emotions within his intended but for the need to exist he could not , because it was him ,as the cause of his mate's current state.

When everything stilled within the flow of time abruptly , and seemed to fade to nothing but deadening silence , the hanyou holding for dear life upon the woman , whom he had such desires and .longing for , felt the need to ensure of their safety where Blaze's will took them to. Unfortunately opening his eyes to find himself alone , and with nothing to comfort him, as all the questions ligering within his brain seemed to flow inside , taking over, while the demon now in control sought to control him.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice echoed against the wallsof the dark expanse in front of him.

Recieving no answer from within this darkened abyss , the hanyou walked forward passing many dimming but flickering to stubbornly still remain , as he moved close to what possessed those flares of light, attempting to grasp ahold of something to linger in this plane.A muffled groan amongst the many fading hues emerged weakely, from the debris ,and one holding a familar pull against him towards the sounds emitted from the unknown entity . Following the distinct sweet lulls of her calming tones calling from the stand still within it's existance , until a shape came from it ,and taken form of one the hanyou once knew.

"Kagome..." a pleading whisper came forth forcifully from expectant lips as the now distraut demon took possessive claim of his intended mate , and shielded her forgotten soul materializing within his arms...

"In u Yasha? Why are you here , you aren't supposed to be in this place, and you must leave before it no longer allows you too. "Kagome's voice begged him to understand his mistake of being placed within this nothingness where she now was lowered to exist until a violent burst of intensity, taking the form of enlightened untamed power shook the two as it seemed to grow between them , and surrounding area amongst them.

Pain erupted from within the hanyou as his hold threatened to loosen ,but he strained to hold on , with the will to never to let go this time, as the thought reigned that he wouldn't lose her again not this time. Images began to join his pain ,while time ensued they became entwined, as though everything that was hers became his as well.

" No Kagome, not without you , I'll never leave you not this time, never again.. I think I understand now what Blaze told me, but if you come back with me , and stayed, Things would be different Kagome. There are things you don't know ,and those that I kept silent I only now realized that maybe I should've told you. For that I am sorry , please just stay with me ..."

" I am sorry for I cannot Inuyasha , it's too late for me but not for Blaze. She is stronger than I could ever hope to be , but I will be forever here with her. Even thou we are still one and the same but the part that is me remains shattered , and all that stays is the part that became her . Don't do anything on my account just to save what doesn't need fixing , actually I think Blaze will do well in this time. You need to go back to where you are happy , where you are needed, Inuyasha ,not with me."

" Kagome, you don't understand I am .. For me it's you , and nobody else that can do that for me , not Kikyo , only you. I am sorry but their were alot of unknowns before , and while their still are ,I find myself happy nevertheless because I am with you . Fight it ,come back to me , and become my mate as you were always intended to be. I'll show you what I could'nt before , because of that wretch portraying to be what she is not , and Naraku's threat to you"

" I already am with you in Blaze , Inuyasha .. Though if your words prove true , then I too will be once again to join you as well, but for now you must face the wrath which is Blaze first , and if you are able to survive that, maybe I could make my way back to you once again."

"I'll do whatever you want Kagome,just promise me there's a chance to fix this which is my mistake in denying that what was already mine. I felt torn whenever I made the choice to do it , and was the hardest thing I had to do in giving you up. For the sake of my word, but what is it's meaning if I can't come through with whom I gave it to first , my mate ,and the result of her breaking apart and falling away from where I can't reach. I feel all of it , everything Kagome , and I am sorry , I didn't know, how you felt , at least to this degree. If I had I known I would've fought harder , made my intent for you more prevalent ,and not just give everything up for the only one I thought I had , letting you go to be happy. I should've known that with your sweet loving heart that I had two , not just one , but how could I when I am only hanyou. Though you were the only one to make me see through that, and everything up until before I laid my eyes on you , making them seem like nothing when I am with you. I am not good when it comes to this ,but now that I know , I will fight for you , and I won't let you go, never again, your stuck with me. All of my stupid , stubborn , jealous, greedy, heart is now yours because I don't want it unless your at my side ,for it was for you I was made true, and it was for you to change me, with your neverending heart ,loving me , how could I not love you ,the same..I have always had , hadn't you seen the way I would be around every suitor that I knew came your way, it wasn't for my health, but for my sanity .. I couldn't bear for another to love you , to hold your touch , or to possess your heart , as I had longed for so long to have as mine, it nearly killed me . " Inuyasha sofly but said with such ferosity if it wasn't for the words it would've been taken negatively but for her sake he had something to prove, as his fingertips held the small of her back and entangled within the images inky disheaveled locks, rocking them gently to steady the eratic bursts of shock coming through her in waves.

It was soon after that being thrown from the dark abyss that held such knowledge as Blaze's plight , carrying the torn soul of Kagome within her , and beacuse of that even though stong enough to carry the weapons she wielded,she needed an anchor to this world for she only carried only part of her soul , locking the rest away , for it being broken, and the hanyou feverently decided that he himself would give her both , her soul anew , complete, and an anchor to hold her next to him, as his mate.

~ Chaos Resumes~

When his eyes came face to face to that of which was now Blaze, knowing deep inside Kagome was still with him inside her, the hanyou returned from the beast that he at times coveted when danger stuck himself or what was his, swiftly leaned to take her lips greedily between his, and before Inuyasha was pushed away when it was realized what Blaze had allowed herself to become enticed with.. A kiss.

" I know you love me , regardless if you want to fight me so be it but just so you know I am not going anywhere until I make you see it for yourself that you love me just as much as I love you.."

" Do what you will Inuyasha , for I cannot stop what you decide but be assured that I won't be easy on you as my previous had .."

" I'll anticipated it as a challenge for I would want nothing less than to fight for what is mine to begin with , and for me to take as such I will. So bring it wench fight me , and I'll be there fighting for the chance.. I have fought many who have carried the distinct notions they could take that away , I think I could a few slaps from that from whom I desire to take as mine whether you want to deny what is proven so or not,then so be it."

" Your a cocky one aren't you..Don't you ever give up?"

" Only when I know what I do know is right, and no after I once made that very mistake , I don't know how anymore when it comes to you"

" So I would then to assume the reason for your presence in Sesshomeru's plan for me is your seeking to be chosen to step in to assume my plight as yours is it?"

" Very good silly wench , is that all you got to throw at me..?"

"No , dog boy it isn't for I haven't even started my wrath upon you yet , only fulfilling my curiosity before I begin to know what I can use against you..What if I fight you , and refuse to allow your request in what you seek.."

" Good I would be sorely disappointed otherwise , you should know I do love a challenge , but if you do refuse in what I want then like I said I will fight you until I get a affirmative in your answer..Don't forget wench who my brother is , he might not like me as a blood relative but my argument to allow this ,for the sake of my fathers honor , and for the final battle your presence is needed , I could always convince him to grant this to happen whether having your consent or not , but rather not , I will if you fight me.. Don't push me , I will have you both as my very own Blaze , and Kagome with it , in the end but I will force the issue if the need for it presents itself, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you.."

A thrown open door gave away to the sight of Sesshomeru followed by a merely shocked Sango , Miroku, Shippo, and a disgruntled Kouga , as though the prior had recived the suerprise of their life , and the wolf a lashing of a lifetime.

"Brother , have things been smoothed out between the two of you that we can press forward to bigger and better things"

" I think so , we have a better knowledge of where we both stand whether or not those positions on the matter , as discussed are pleasing to either one ,but I believe my mate understands there are some things that even she can't control"

"Very good, now I have briefed the others on everything up to this point , as well as our plan to assure things will keep progressing towards our ultimate goal, needless to say I have gotten many reactions to the fact , however I believe with time they will accept what is , and what will be just the same"

"What ! Are you telling me that you are going along with this Sesshomeru , I don't require a mate , especially one whom can't decide for which one he truely wants .. I won't be a tetherball like the previous Kagome was , regardless on the ways it will benefit the cause"

" Kagome ... Is that really you ?" A small voice broke through the gathering within the room they all held their presence with memories stirring within the one known now as Blaze...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Petals Broken Stem

~ Chapter Ten ~

A Souls Enslavement :

The Darkness Came To Be

And the Hanyou's Cause to End It

By Inuyashas Youkai

"Shippo..."

" Kagome? " Sango and Miroku gasped as this occured , and Kirara made way to curl up within her lap in attempt to sooth her fluctuating aura, at seeing the once familar pack returned to her , as Blaze.

" Attention Everyone , we'll all have adequate time to reaaqquaint with the miko as she is now , but there are matters needed to be tend to... As for you Blaze , we have discussed this and you had agreed an anchor would be best , and my brother would be best suited for it as your intended .."

"Yea your right , Sesshomeru are you blind! What a joke! You of all people know what had happened before when Kagome and Inuyasha were still associated , and the hanyou dragged her soul through the mud with him jumping between them .. How do you know that he won't do the same or change his mind the moment Kikyo's presence is nearbye ..I will not submit my fate to join the other half of my soul, and will take , even accept any other means to take a mate , as your suggesting , just not him..I refuse!" Blaze's enraged form tore through the door granting escape from the maddness exhibited within the room, before the door slammed shut following her, and almost ripped the door away from it's frame.

~Wrath Of Blaze , Envoking War Opposing The Beast Forever Longing~

~ To Covet Her From Within Her Broken Soul~

' Warring with the inner beasts for the ones we love ,

seeking forgiveness for the mistakes of the past.'

( Hanyou Inuyasha, _Demon Inuyasha,__** Human Inuyasha)**_

'Stubborn wench!'

_' Our Intended did warn us to be prepared , that to aqcuire her this time wouldn't be as easy was it for Kagome's presence being there. It is our negligence for our mate that has brought this mess upon us hanyou , I blame you for this needless efforts and unnessary pain our mate has endured because of it. If we lose her I assure you we will perish for I will make it so before we ever submit to the other bitch! Our mate accepted us loved us even , and she was thown away to find her own demise alone while we sought something that wasn't even our doing to asked forgiveness , but this is , and I am affraid that it won't be easily gotten , not with this so called Blaze protecting her when it is we who should be , not her from the ones who should be ... Though that wench torments us with her stubborness to what is , she does speak truth , we must adhere to what mate wants , for it's we whom lost if we lose her.'_

**'Indeed '**

' So how is it that we are going to get out of this one ?'

_'We aren't going to get out of nothing mutt, but we are going to fix this mistake you have gotten us into , but we might have to gain her trust in us once again if we are to gain accepatance in initiating , and for her to allow us to mark her. I think we need to invite another presence in doing this but we ,may have to face again the one whom we stay divided on, to achieve in convincing her'_

' You mean Kikyo..."

**" ..."**

_"Yes...I believe for our mate's fate , and that of ours , we have no other choice in the matter, to involve momentarily the one whom assisted us in putting our mate in such of a doomed state"_

From further away , coming into the room with the ignored voices in discusssion of events leading up to where they were, a crash of fallen debris coming to hault forced by the harsh abrupt barrier of the floor , as determined to be that of his once fiery mate placing her emotions punishment upon some poor innocent nonliving object shattering into pieces upon the hard uncaring floor from its target against the chosen spot on the wall.

All eyes from within the room turned its curiouly intent attention towards the direction the sound had come, before the hanyou rose to stand and follow in the trail of breadcrumbs in the form of broken remains which held simular to the broken soul she had once posssessed whole. Though prior to reaching his fingers upon the doors chilled broze , a hand laid upon his shoulder to offer comfort to his plight , and assistance in keeping Blaze's stubborn cause to move what was his further away from his reach.

"Please , allow me Inuyasha.. You know this has been hard for her, and on all of us , since she's been gone.. Though what she has become has been for a very long time while she's come into this new existence with your brother, it's all she's known since then , and to be forced back to a time she doesn't want to be apart of for obvious reasons to her can be a litte disheartening . While she has moved on it this life , we have had each other , as she has for the most part had no one but herself with the exception of your icicle of a brother , and the ones in his company, I can only imagine the lonliness that she has endured because of it" The demon exterminator of their pack spoken meaningfully to his known suffering to his regret of the mistakes leading up to what they had only to face now

"Alright go ahead , but tell her I haven't forgotten her , never since she had been missing from our pack, and now that she 's back it's going to take alot more than that to chase me away ..I am here to stay , as long as it takes to undo what I have done I will do..."

" I will ,and coming from you Inuyasha it's good to know , and I know you meant it by the way that it doesn't come easy to speak the way you just had.. I will be leaving now before she gets herself into unneeded trouble..."

" Thanks , Take care of her Sango besides you guys as my pack she is the only one left that I have, and the only one seemingly to matter to me anymore..."

Once Sango made way towards the area where her friend now held herself within a rather secluded peace within her solitude. Though the noise of coming footsteps brought Blaze's eyes to find , and look deeply within hers. Once her identity was confirmed , a sigh broke through Blaze's lips , as though a weight lifted off her shoulders to see a familar face , and one that wasn't of a stubborn hanyou.

"Sango..."

"Kagome..."

"I should've known , with how when we met you as Blaze, and the way in which we got along as though we had known each other for years, in truth we had.. I understand the reasons you had to take the choices you had , I might be upset cause of it but I know what would've happened if you hadn't. I guess more the feeling of missing you than anything but come on you left me with a walking hormone disquised as a monk , a confused fox child , and a enaraged hanyou distraut over his missing intended mate.."

" First of all it's Blaze ,Sango . I haven't been Kagome nor heard that name for so long it feels weird to hear it now. I know that Kagome hadn't wanted to hurt anyone when she left but after what happened to set her on this destructive path that she permitted , broke what was once whole apart, and in the end made the bond holding us together to become unstable, extremely dangerous to the life she left behind so I became it's center. "

" Kagome...I am sorry , Blaze . Do you know what did happen to set this type of reaction to even start?"

" It's okay I guess I did have alot longer to adjust to the way I am now ..Though to answer your question yes , I do know.."

" Would you care to share it with me , it might help if not you but myself to understand the situation better.."

"A soul can only withstand such to be weathered against before taunted and led to the awaiting darkness within itself"

"So the baby incarnation of Naraku's was right ,along time ago, wasn't it? This has to do with Inuyasha , doesn't it, and his decision to stay with Kikyo does'nt it?What did Kagome see that finally pushed the inevitable to pass?"

" Yes the bastard's incarnation saw it , right through to her soul darkening , even way back then. I cannot only place the hanyous fault to blame for it was Kagome whom allowed it even after knowing from numerous suggestion that she would be left alone , but would she listen . No she wouldn't. Inuyasha and Kikyo were only innocent bystanders in love , and with that didn't involve her so her plight should be her own. Kagome saw only what was predicted by many for her to see , the end , her demise , and what was told only that would indeed to come and show themselves..."

" I thought so , I know you said otherwise but somehow I had my doubts , and though maybe the reason was not to worry , though we did reagardless , all of us. The things that you said , you don't really believe that do you, regarding Kagome. "

" Yes , foolish woman why the hell not , Kagome knew the risks of leaving herself vulnerable to the one willing to envoke pain , but she continued , and even grew to love the horrid , wretch seemingly to want to see the sight of her demise, now he has . Now he wants to return as her mate to inflict more damage to it as we speak Iam sure the moment he achieves his motives , like Kagome I will be nothing but on old conquest , once Kikyo makes her presence known to him again in time.. Though as I stated to Sesshomeru , I refuse, and I will hold true on my choice for I won't let the other half of my soul to become victim to his menacing and deceitfull ways.."

" So , it's true , you have changed , grown up ..I am only sorry for the most part that you had to do it alone , and not have anyone to trust , its probably has to do with that you don't anymore , for what you have been forced to see. Either way I would like to be in time someone that you can , regardless what happens..." Sango whispered as she noticed the restrained tears wanting so much to fall but that part of her to show such emotion died before within the past, and matching that within herself but hers did fall, for Kagome's sake .

" I don't have a response for that , I am sorry Sango but I do need to get ready as should you dinner will be served soon, and I am starving..." Blaze spoken jokenely as to break the uncomfortable surroundings between the two.

With one last look at the familar face from the past , Sango left to ready herself , and pausing to make a short visit with the hanyou to give hims something so that he would'nt be destroyed by this chaos as well, but what she found that she presently had nothing to give to offer any comfort to him, as the one percieved as their long lost friend was no longer, this was a different person living inside amongst her, and it would take huge amounts of time before the walls keeping others from entering , being encouraged to fall.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Petals , Broken Stem

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Finding Truth Hidden, Buried Within Lies

By Inuyashas Youkai

When she found herself standing outside Inuyashas quarters , Saango felt her fingertips to curl around themselves formed to be able to knock against the wooden door in front of her. Shortly a disheaveled hanyou opened the door with the hope he had once possessed dimmly lit within his eyes, and ran his hands nervously through his mane before he spoke...

" Sango , come inside please.. Would you like something to drink or anything I could get for you ? "

"Um .. Just water thankyou.. It seems after a emotional girl time with her , I seem to be parched. "

" Did she say anything?"

" Alot was shared Inuyasha , you better sit down I will explain everything that I know."

" Alright ... What is it?"

Once both were seated within his private living quarters , Sango took a deep breath , and exhaled before once again speaking of the plight they both wished to change within their long lost friend.

" Inuyasha , .." Sango began before a roar from a seething Sesshomeru frantically pushed its way before his appearance made itself known carring a collasped bundle within his arms..

"Brother , its time , now or never , seal her fate to your and take her as your mate , or retract your claim" Sesshomeru seethed outwardly to his second's condition

" I 'll take her as my mate , let me have her .." Inuyasha matched his brother 's ferocity in fear of where if not tended to immediately , her condition would led..

Once taking her from his brother , Inuyasha walked away leaving both Sango , and his brother to their own musings while he had his own to contend with. Arriving back within where he smelt to have conceiled and concentrated lingering scent of his mate only deducted this room to be hers. After entering and some time had passed the hanyou realized this room although somewhat different to be once where he and his mother to have occupied so long ago, now to return to this place with his fading mate ,for a mistake he , himself , commited against her.

Stray tears fled from his eyes as his gaze never left hers , and his fingertips lightly stroked her peaceful facod hiding the hardened piecing glare on life coming her way because of mistrust. Settling soon upon the mattress , still with his prescious intended held tightly within his embrace, his words soon broke the silence meant only for his mate's ears , an appology, a promise , and a plea of of devoted love for her, before he took the steps regretfully ignored in the past to haunt him in his future, and forever took her as his mate with one swift movement , as his words rang echoingly against the lonely expanse long after they were spoken..

" Kagome , I know your still with me even though your reduced to your fate to hide within the shadows with the part still clinging to this world summoning to the call of Blaze..You don't know how much it hurts to know this , and to be constantly reminded that it was I who put you there,to a place I could no longer reach, by my foolishness carried out by my own hands . I will take you as my mate for there's no one else left for me who can bring such love within me , as it had for you.. I love you so much , and I don't regret as such just for the procrastination of the path making it so , maybe then this wouldn't have happened... I am sorry for everything ... I love you my mate...Please come back to me..."

Fanged enlongated to tear into the flesh whom seemed to call for him to claim within their lethal sharpness , but not to harm but to heal his mate from the presence attacking her as they sat. Digging them ever so deeply within the crook of her neck where his fangs made their entrance within her suffering body, and with that he stubbornly intended to shelter her from anything willing to harm her. NO longer will she feel any pain , sorrow , or hatred for his mate , only the love he felt towards her, once hidden but now pouring off into her in throbing waves matching the thud of his pleading heart.

'Please mate ,stay with me'

Within their connection , the hanyou was thrown with another set of images , and ones this time Inuyasha wasn't previously privy too.. They were the ones starting it all... The moments before that led to her being taken from him , in more ways than one..

_ ' I am sorry I decided to leave and stay with Kikyo'_

_' I am leaving you' _

_' Stay with Kikyo' _

_' I am sorry ' _

_ Fragments of that simple statement kept echoing themselves like a chanting mantra ,each time one ended another began and with that it was consuming the very heart until it was completely crushed into fine sand .Like a fire without a purpose or will only to devour everything in its path,and when nothing is left but the chilling smoke finding its direction within the gusts of wind .Those words still haven's left the woman side, still intent with haunting her ,even when her heart was no more,her soul remains lost, as the very thing she swore would happen ,did,and by the tears that streamed down her puffy red eyes proved her sorrow. _

_' I...Kagome,I decided to stay with Kikyo .I am sorry ,Kagome'_

_ Those eyes ,the mysterious amber eyes that seem to speak to her without words of the secrets of the hanyou she loved ,the one that she preyed would chose to stay by her side,and this time she felt like everything was suddenly closed of to his hair blew with the wind's breeze as his eyes bore into hers with a blank stare when he cut off all connection that she had with was now final ,Inuyasha had chosen and like the baby had once told her within her captive with Naraku,its words now bled truth. In the end the hanyou would leave her to be alone ,even if she would have left her world for his,Kagome would be alone. _

_'The hanyou will leave you for Kikyo,he won't come for you'_

_ The distraut miko didn't return to the camp whom she left to search the hanyous whereabouts when she returned late into the night but a day early,but found that she was drawn to Kikyo's soul sollectors,and to her own desire for punishment led to the scene,that would spiral to her demise. This would be her undoing,and because now that her body was left cold,the darkness within her soul grew. The consuming hatred burned her from the inside out like a raging inferno._

_'Your only my copy, a substitute ,until I can be with him again'_

_ After that Kagome ran, not caring where she went ,only refused to go back where the one who ripped out her heart ,her soul, would find her ,and to get the chance to do it the voices that were yelling for her to come back that night ,she fought against them,and ran away. Kagome didn't feel she was the same anymore ,in truth she wasn't ,something snapped inside,and with that wasn't safe for her to be around anyone,anymore. For the rejected miko,didn't want to be found,not yet . That day after the night that her heart went away ,and her soul broken,Kagome was now living in the shadows ,craved it's dark cold, only did she despise who hurt her,she hated everyone,and loathed herself._

_' I am not who I once was anymore I hate that person ,I want to become who I am now'_

_ After that Kagome ran, not caring where she went ,only refused to go back where the one who ripped out her heart ,her soul, would find her ,and to get the chance to do it the voices that were yelling for her to come back that night ,she fought against them,and ran away. Kagome didn't feel she was the same anymore ,in truth she wasn't ,something snapped inside,and with that wasn't safe for her to be around anyone,anymore. For the rejected miko,didn't want to be found,not yet . That day after the night that her heart went away ,and her soul broken,Kagome was now living in the shadows ,craved it's dark cold, only did she despise who hurt her,she hated everyone,and loathed herself._

"Ahhh shit Kagome , no wonder why you left me , and still continue to hide from me now, I understand . Though know it now that others are at work here because even though I had made my decision to stay with Kikyo so long ago, we haven't had the closeness ,as painful as it might've been seen as truth, shown to you for quite some time. Regretfully because the moment I made the choice I regretted it because of what it meant ,and I know when I told you I couldn't keep the pain of doing so from my eyes ..I am surprised you never known or noticed to see it, for I couldn't ignore the pain it caused me to feel when I chose to someday leave you behind, and I knew when the time came that it would come down to the fact of the matter , I would'nt be able to carry it out, for it would no doubt kill me to ever be apart from you .. I wish only now I could've told you then , maybe it would've spared some of the ending results now making themselves known , to might have to be forced to live a life without you , and I don't want too, not again..

So I will fight to be with you as you had once before you were forced to run from everything that reminded you of the pain you were caused to feel ,even yourself ,as you come to hate the one you once held as well. I will find the others who sought this abomination upon your state of merely existing ,as the nothing you chose to be , and allowing the remains to take over control for presevation, to endure till a point of war , fate chose though it's cause wasn't your own, then to fade away to aquire what your broken soul can scrounge up like a bottomfeeder to gather a little peace from its neverending torment ..No Mate of mine will be forced to become reduced so far , I promise you .. I will bring you back to me , where you belong if its not too late , and if time has run out , then before you descend from this wretched life you were forced to take , you will know the love I posesses for you and in its bathing , I will see too it that your soul achieves peace in the after life cause I will follow you into it , and any life you seek to take afterwards..

Even if you might one day not know who I am you will feel loved , by the one who deceived you to die." Inuyasha whispered through clenched teeth as his soon to be hold with her was released , and a shuddered whine threatened to escape , as her stilled form remained within his embrace with the pain through the images leading up to now , shown to him.

Softly laying the girl upon the bed , and then covering her up to keep warm , as he himself felt the reigns of his control over his demon weaken , for the truth even wanted his whole being as whom he was to be unleashed through his demonic counterpart to take retribution for the girl trapped within her own demise. After seeing that she was settled within the spot he placed her , Inuyasha sat at the foot of her bed, and attempted to sooth his raging emotions threatening to consume him whole.

' Is this what you had felt all this time , no wonder the bastard's baby , and everyone else coming in close contact with you saw it , and I did not because the distance I had placed between us in my ignorant stupidity.. To those seeing darkness , no wonder sought you to be , because you were relentlessly attacked with it in your sorrow. I am surprised that you had surived , carrying it this long even though with the change , for me I would've died along time ago , but I am glad you did not , for anyone , your departure from this world would be unneccessary , as would the torture you have placed under because of me ' the hanyou mused when sharing the bond with his mate , and feeling everything she ever felt.

" I will return my prescious mate , I need to speak with my brother about what information I recieved thru you ,in hopes that maybe it could help me heal you in some way to take away the pain.." Inuyasha whined before nudging his snout against her , and then pecking her forehead before taking his leave, searching for his mate's absolution.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Petals , Broken Stem

~ Chapter Twelve~

~ The Oblivious Awaken To The Broken Path Of The Enraged Demon , ~

~ Within The Once Familar Hanyou~

_By Inuyashas Youkai_

Pale chocolate orbs fluttered open to find she had been awoken by the whispers of voices spoken with such adoration for the one they spoke too, as they too brought for a unknown emotion that she found herself unfamilar with , at least not for a very long time. Around the irises within her eyes bled a deeply enriched red burning with the pain that once upon a time consumed her , but her body hadn't felt anything of the sort , only a certain numbness warming it with certainty.

Soon had the voices had ended Blaze would've fell back within her slumber filled with nothingness as only the darkness was the single thing keeping her companionship, in the hell that became her own. At least until the quiet soft voices seem to lightly glimpse against her soul gently , as though if afriad any harder it would shatter like the most fragile being in existance.

" Mate , I am here with you , never forget that you are not alone in this anymore , for I will stay as long as you will allow me too, and as long as you do not perish from my reach ..I will always find you , and bring you back with me , where you belong ...Now that you are mine , there will be nothing that I cannot hide from you , for you will know the truth within the bond we now share.. Kagome, Blaze , to me you are one and the same to me , but when you discover what it is that I have done , you may choose to hate me even more ,I don't care anymore for I am glad I did. It is within the bond I connected that I found the truth , we were both decieved Kagome ... Maybe in time passes , I may be even able to heal enough that may even enable your return , but I don't regret for what I have done I welcome it ... "

"Mate?" What is the mutt talking about now ..Has he truly lost his marbles, or had way too much of sake?"

' No , my mate, for it is neither . What I speak is truth , I had taken you as mine , after your bodies hold against another severed , and almost had you taken within those weapons which you wield. It almost destroyed you , I am only glad to have gotten to you in time...' Inuyashas growls bellowed within her mind

" What's wrong Inu Yasha, is it? You seem different to me somehow then I remember."

"Don't be concerned mate , I will be fine it is you I worry about , my demon wants vengence for what has been done to you , and to me.. So I am having trouble somewhat controling his desire because in truth I want it so bad as well , and it only seeks to aid in it's escape to achieve it.. As soon I can calm down I will be with you again "

" Is their anything I could do to help you ..."

"There is one thing but I don't know if I should ask it ..."

" What is it, please tell me..."

"Very well , than if you must know then let me be near you , to take in your scent for it calms my demon side"

" Is that all? I'll do it...If that is , if you still want me too?"

Before the sentence was completed , the stiffened form of Inuyasha held half in between transformations from his demon , and hanyou sides , squatting in a corner of her room . While her eyes shifted to clear enought to finally see him , and a voice filled with shock saw what his emotions had made him become , but she held no fear for some reason unbeknownst to her she couldn't ,nor fathom why the shy act all of the sudden towards him, although neither was he sure as to why.

" Not that it bothers me Inu Yasha but why did you change ,did you decide to be a full demon, once more ?"

" No, Blaze , I wouldn't because being hanyou was what Kagome loved about me the most . The reason I appear to you as I do because through my mark given to you , as a mate, have experianced everything my intended has , and in result this is what's happened to me, out of pure hatred and rage for what's happened to my mate, the demon inside seeks punishment for whats been done, and promises death if my mate should die, as do I . The only thing that keeps me from doing so is that my mate is still alive within you and still needs me to protect, and love her , whether or not she wants to admit it or not.."the transforming hanyou battling against the demon trying to break into it's release within the freedom sought to kill the one whom responsible spat visciously as he was trying to control what was so fiercely trying to make it's way out

"What do you mean ,the one responsible I thought it was..." Blaze spoken curiously

" Me . NO unfortunately it wasn't just my actions but another's attempting to destroy her , and at this point is succeeding with them."

" Explain I don't understand.."

" I saw what happened Dammit ! It wasn't me , even though I admit to making the choice , yes but afterwards it wasn't like what Kagome was made to see , none of it , because I knew what my choice meant ,and I couldn't handle nor will myself in the end to go through with it ,leaving my intended. But by the time I knew anything the damage had been done..I hadn't had a fucking clue what they had done or how they afterwards taunted her with it, until now as a helpless mate whom can't find a single thing effective to help her escape .. That bastard 's baby played on the fact that I had chosen , and not had known of the the goings on when they held her captive because she wouldn't tell me , maybe to protect me, but who's there when she needed to be protected .. No one .. My mate was alone ...Left to suffer alone , with nothing to comfort her .. Then eventually leaving because it became to much carrying the weight on her she had snapped , going to a place I can't go ,prefering it because being in the dark had less pain inside it than the light. I I feel the pain she feels , and its so strong mixing with the hatred towards herself as Kagome, not a ounce towards me nor Kikyo , only herself, and knowing that kills me inside.. "

"I see , yes I would say that would be tragic , but how do I know that you aren't trying to decieve me now like, whomever decieved Kagome. "

"I know but if I could proove it , do you think that will help bring back my mate ? "

" Well if you could prove it Inuyasha to me then you'll have to be once again allowed to where she is to allow her to merge back with me , and then I will allow it but only if you can provide proof as to your innocence.."

"Fine , though but first can you tell me within you can you feel something that isn't normally supposed to be there , as in something that feels foreign in you occuring within the time you were awakened until now..?"

"No , nothing with the exception of the mark given by you marking me as yours but I have only been awake , and in complete control for a short time , Inuyasha so I wouldn't know about how my body felt previous to the time I was given such control on my own disregard.. I always had another counterpart like you but one has remained silent but I feel its presence though I feel its being restrained somehow but I would n't now for sure or the reasons behind it. "

"Okay , now does that presence feel to have evil intentions or one's showing merit in having the presence within you... "

" I don't get anything that pushes me in any direction, so I would be convinced to believe both the entity , and the one restraining it was neutral or had a good cause in mind.."

"Dammit none of this I understand why would one restraining apart of her can be a a good thing , and what exactly were they trying to prevent..?"

" I don't know but time neccessarily isn't on our side Inuyasha... "

"I know had Kagome ever left any clues as to who had done it and why?"

"No , only that it was done along time ago when she was only a tike from what she was remembering being told getting older, and that it was for her own protection until one could harness and control it."

" Wait a minute ... I have a idea , and I think it would answer both of our questions if I could manage to unseal it , because I am still her mate . I can control it if it is what I think it is "

" And what do you believe it is Inuyasha ?"

" I never heard her say much about her father , but maybe if her father had any part of demonic aura , it would be then passed down to Kagome , and explain what couldn't be controlled at the time without her intended to do it. If I am right it is a demon counterpart , like myself but of different origin, if this holds true , I can unseal it , and take control of it , with any luck the demon should know what had occured at the time because even in my transformations the beast within always has a more different explanations to events seen by its holder."

" If this holds true , well what if this is so Inuyasha , how do you claim to know of how to unseal something that was sealed many a time ago, by those of holy origins.."

" Holy origins huh ? Now you only confirmed my theory it has to be a demon ,, and I have someone within my pack, although a bit perverted but will do the job for what it was meant for .. Lets go find the others..!"

Within the hour , Blaze , and Inuyasha had gathered everyone in a general hidden location to ensure the information told would'nt leak into the wrong hands, and then spilled their guts over what they percieved to be fact. After everything was said a momemnt of passing silence took over until one broke the looming quiet, and it was of one who 'd be needed to release it into the open .

Miroku ..

" I can't promise anything , but I will try for her sake , as well as yours .. If what you say is true though it should work. That is unless either that it isn't or that the spell concealing the demon with its place , is too strong for me to remove..."

"Unlikely especially cause her mother didn't seem to posesses any powers like Kagome's, and the only one who had was her grandfathers... Well unless her grandfather used to be this grand priest , and over the years in his senility forgot what he knew because his extent of power was pointless in what I have seen, or that her mother did in fact have them at one time but was sealed as well , not granted the memories to remember posessing them then it should or someone other than the family more powerful we knew about put in the concealment " Inuyasha mused remembering fondly as her grandfather placed tried to use seals against him and how they never affected , while trying to trying to suppress a chuckle in his efforts to do so.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen Petals , Broken Stem

~Chapter Thirteen ~

~ Closer To You Than Before, Back When You Were Already Mine~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once everything was decided , as tasks to ready the place in which was required to occur Miroku was left alone within the room with what could be a hidden demon within that of his friend Blaze as was in Kagome herself, joining them was both of the Inu brothers in case intervention was needed while the requested was played out. Settled slightly above the stilled form of Blaze, Miroku began the words to chant , as it were to break forth , shattering the binds that bound it if any..

With his eyes closed , searching within Kagome's / Blaze's form for where one could seek to hide that of demonic origins. After a hour passed slowly with the sweat top show for it running accumulating at his brow, something glimmered inside where it normally should not on the inside within a human. Steadying his touch within his glare, as his thoughts were centered on the task of what he found as something was in fact hidden inside her . A light grew to engulf both Miroku's and Blaze's form , as it sought to blindly cover both with the light shown to exhibit the time of release, of something unknown.

Once the enblazed glare faded so had the seals trapping whatever they once held captive, it was then Inuyasha stood behind the form of his taken mate to reassert his control over the newly freed demonic spirit with his fangs taking their spot between his fangs, and one now felt within Miroku. Soon following Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her torso , as he too began to sence the presence within his mate as well. Inuyasha with his eyes tightly shut reached out to graze his senses against the creature trapped within his mate , before he attempted to speak to it , and found himself curious to what he had discovered...

" If You wish to remain as apart of my mate , you will tell me all that you know about anything happening , within the past ..I know you know , and as her mate I command you to speak of this or I will kill you without a second thought. " Inuyasha threatenly snarled.

" I have been apart of your mate for many years , ever since she was a little tike , and have watched over until her intended had returned for her , Inuyasha..I am glad to see that you had finally made it back to her for she has been waiting...It is good to see you again after all of this time .. Hmm. Strange, it seems something had happened after it was I that was sealed away , and it seems that I may have some insight but it will be as a mirror image because I had only been able at that point to watch from her eyes which in mine it would've appeared backwards to anyone other than myself though normal to one outside that. "

" Wait a minute , have we met ? I don't understand .."

" Indeed we have met once or twice before Inuyasha , both of you were young when you first took the girl as your intended , then marking her as your mate. Although you both were a mated pair only when both had became the proper age that you were granted to complete the mating process. Soon after something had occured and forced your father to escort the girl , and that of her family away for she was deemed a special child , spoken by true mage's of our time . So she was sent away with the help of other ones of holy background , and the one known as Tetsuseiga to form the meido to send them any where but where they could possible be found. The only bad thing that wasn't thought out because of the rushed need to hide the girl that we weren't sure as to how it was to be played out to have the girl return. "

" Hey are you fucking kidding me ? Wait let me get this shit straight ! Are you trying to tell me that we were mate s even before when we were small enough to even remember that we had mated !"

" Yes , though if your parents hadn't removed your memories of the event you most likely almost immediatly reconized Kagome as your mate. I remember only before it taking place for you, after hers was already complete , felt that you lightly stroke against the bounds that tied you and Kagome together as one, as would she. After many years had passed I no longer felt the presence of you linked to us , most likely because something was not right within our timeor within yours. I assure you though both of you had indeed loved each other as mates , regardless of your age. "

"Where had Kagome come to recieve you from me or from her father?"

"Both actually, though what she had gained from her father only became prevailent when she had accepted you as her life mate , and baring the mark to prove it"

" Okay now or the interesting part what took place when things seemed to shift within my mate about a year ago?"

" I don't measure time as you do though simular to the beast which now inhibits you, but I did feel a negative shift within the girl's aura some time ago , and then another when I felt apart of her slip while another rising up.. I can't explain the circumstances around it but can describe what was seen through her eyes shortly before the shift occured.."

" Go on, I am waiting"

"Patience mutt , patience, all will be well..How is myoga, is he still among the living or had you kiilled him off already?"

"I'll definately show ya patience as long as you keep talking about what I wish to know, but no his pathetic existence is still being lived ,still running away from things. Now about my mate?"

"Alright fine , it seemed as though a presence came to your mate the night of her early return when the shift happened . I don't recongnize the wench but had approached Kagome that night , I am not sure as to what but something seemed to have angered her just with your mate being present."

"Kikyo...?"

"No Kikyo did appear to your mate but it was after the first one had approached her , and before she saw the image of Kikyo and yourself Inuyasha in a more than unnecessary predicament but was seen false as I too seen the blur within the image , as if it was water, and later seeing both you and the dead wench being in two different location afterwards within Kagome 's minds eye, and blind spot . Something happened , and then I saw her eyes open once more but the clarity had within her sight had been altered somehow after whatever caused her eyes to close in the first place before reawakening .. There was in that time, I was blinded to what was going on around us , while she seemed not to be hearing my pleas, but I did try. It seemed to follow afterwards that she saw you two in the comprimising position that caused something to snap before everything had begun to change within Kagome.. I don't know what happened but must've been something if she chose to shut all that she knew out , including me.."

"Hold on ,mate talked to you?" Inuyasha asked while getting some blurred image resting in his head as a name began to roll off his tongue , and one spoken by a girls voice...

"Relax , Inuyasha it was only while she was asleep that she seemed to remember everything during the day I believe she thought me to be apart of her conscious.."

"Hey did mate used to call you somthing like simular to a nick name..I seem to remember something but everytime I try to focus on it it appears to only fade. Does this mean that Kagome really wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation then ?"

" Hahahahahahahhahahahaha... Kagome? Really ?You must be joking , related to that thing? Seriously you can't truly believe that Inuyasha , but she does have relations that I feel still live within this time and the next but no it's not true? Where did you get such a awful premonition about your mate ?"

" Nevermind just some old hag , whom I never should have believed in the first place.."

"To answer your question yes she had given me one, though being a tad silly one nevertheless but once you remember that , you will be ready to once again remember the time taken away of your mate, and that I will surly give to you... Maybe it may prove to help you in saving her"

' May I ask what your real name was to mate?'

'You may but because my name is too close to the name she chose I must let you come up with that alone... But I will be here once you do think of it or possible suggestions of what it could be.. The only clues that I could give you is that her brothers helped her to aqcuire the name for me .. '

' There were more siblings to mate other than Souta ?"

" Yes indeed , but after we were forced from this time , and the memories forgotten , I never found what happened to the others but Souta was the youngest one, and born after we were replaced within another place and another time... Souta doesn't remember anything for he wasn't thought of until we were no longer at home . '

" Did I at one time know the name that mate called you?'

"Why yes of course , at first you were confused until your mate explained it then you enjoyed it equally as Kagome , and her brothers had.. I had accepted it because it was given by my master , the day I was sired by you, with the combination of her father .. I believe though it was you that had given me my true name though.., as it once held one simular resemblance to one of the attacks summoned by one of your fathers sword , as I had seemed to you familar to you as within the spirit carried in the same sword . "

" It wouldn't be Tetsuseiga would it ?"

"Yes , that's the one ,it was your favorite as a child but the attack that I speak of also claimed two others in your fathers possession , one that your mate now wields, and one sought to protect her while you weren't near , sent to her world hoping one day she would be reached by it."

" The windscar ? "

" It is certain that you are starting to remember things, for you are very close, My name has something to do with apart of the attack.."

"Wind?"

"Lucky guess , you are correct..."

"Wait a sec , I am getting something but it's not clear because its was spoken while laughing "

" Was it Zypher ?"

"Yes , My name for me given by you was Zypher.. Can you tell me what your mate , and her siblings thought it to sound like...Can you define the word..?'

" Of course I came up with it I am not that stupid ! Zypher means slight wind or a name of a god controlling the power of the same name.. Hold on, Mate 's pack once said it sounded like something when defined , and more so when the name was spoken... Oh ya I remember now , it was breaking wind, and it had something to do with passing gas ,as we as kids used to make the name sound like the it was nasty sounds of different breeds of farts..Hahahaha .."

" Now are you ready to remember more of the times together once lost with your mate..?"

" Yes ...I want to remember ..."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Fallen Petals, Broken Stem

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

Seeing You Within My Memories Of Old , Before Time Passed Us

By Inuyashas Youkai

From his spot still standing before the oblivious group waiting for the words , regarding if their plan had worked, but Inuyasha remained silent and still in the same position when they began , and holding his mate tightly. It is while during this time on the inside the images depicted of another time brightly shown through from behind his slight movement within his closed eyelids.

Emerging into the back of his eyeslids, as his mate's touch placed to linger upon his face on the outside , and his tangled into her locks to hold her near while his attention strayed to what he longed to see of his time together with his mate. The demon living within his mate began to show him what he was forced to forget , as was she by their parents , but there was something he knew when she was back within his presence that pulled him towards her without knowing. A moving image yellowed with the passing of time, came into his foresight and took him captive once a younger version of themselves shown vividly within his attentive gaze.

" Kaggieberry wait up ! " a younger Inuyasha called sweetly the name given to her, as it came to him when then first met when introduced to the calming fragrance of her scent, as he sprung through the trees to catch up with his mate leaping within the tall grass with her floppy doggie ears dancing with the winds gentle carress.

" Catch up Puppyclown ! Else well miss our way to the circus Inu!" screamed a laughing Kagome as young as he burst out in a shreiking bout of laughter as her mate soon caught up enough to pounce but so in the end she was trapped within his hold upon his lap , with his arms tucked in around her, and before the attack of the tickles were thrown on his mate by him..

"Silly girl , what have I told you about calling me Puppyclown , it sounds lilke a type of dog food Kaggieberry..."

"But Inu , you are my puppyclown because you are my puppy as you are my clown , and you make me laugh..."

" I may be yours Kaggieberry , but are you serious can you think anything besides puppyclown mate?'

" I will try to think of another name Inu , but can I use it until then" The young Kagome said with a sweet pout , and one irressistable to the said hanyou..

"Hey that's not fair mate you know I can't refuse that look why do you have to use it?"

" Kagome, Inuyasha! Time to come inside you too , as your parents instructed me to find you both , and to tell you that they are waiting for you, especially you Kagome..."

" Why are they needing Kaggieberry, do we have too? We never had to come in early before so why now?"

"Yes you both have too , all will be explained once we get inside , but something's happened that may pose a dangerous threat to your mate .I am sorry Inuyasha but Kagome and her family may have to be sent away for a time.."

" Why can't she stay I don't want mate to leave ? I can protect her momma"

" Yes I know you could but , these are really bad people and could do really bad things to your mate if she were to bve captured , and we don't want that do we?"

"No momma , but I don't also want her to go...Can't we find another way.."

"I wish we could Inu , I wish we could.. Though papa has someplace safe for them to go and one day you can see her again, when it's safe for her to return..."

"Promise momma?"

"I promise when it is safe for her to return I will do everything in my power to return her for you.."

"Okay momma , come on Kaggieberry lets go , I need to make sure you safe until we bring you back home again , to stay with me.."

' that day was the last time that I saw Kaggieberry again , after she disappeared within daddy's magical sword power, she faded away forever , until now that I have seen her again within past memories'

A crying Kagome fighting against that of her father and mother's motions to follow Inu Taisho in the escape that would only free them for a time, once the swords blade executed the magic sending them to some unknown location , before her absence was felt within hims as soon as she faded from time itself. After much time only another cause rose to pass and bring her back in the search for the shards, many moons later .

The younger Inuyasha , promised to never forget Kaggieberry , and in the end he realized he never did, for the moment that time did threaten his perfect memories of her , his mate was brought back unknowingly but this time the pain stricken him in life and hardened him too much to be able to see it, acknowleding the truth within it..Now thinking about back then he reemebered that he had cried for her , as he hoped that his mothers words came true , and one day she was able to return to him once again.."

'maybe mother's promise came true for me , now that my mate from so long ago had finally came back to be with him, and with any luck Inuyasha would have that chance'

As others took the place of his last memory of his mate others filled th gap going backwards within the flow in time passing quickly until reaching the day , when Kaggieberry first came into his life unbeknownst then to both of the impact they wouold both have overr the other, until know , at least for him..

' Now it is time , and one long overdue for me to take back what is mine , now that I know who you are Kagome, as I should've know you would be sent back within time to find me...I am sorry but even without all of that you are my mate, and now its time for you to finally come home , with me.. I love you Kagome, Kaggieberry...' the hanyou shook his head as he thought how fate once had been against him his whole life but in truth it was fate leading him in the direction needed to take to finally found where he belonged with his lifemate , Kagome..

It was then his thoughts led him where he could locate the one who can send him to the place where he could find and take her back with him...

~Blaze~

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Fallen Petals, Broken Stem

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

Within The Cold

By Inuyasha Youkai

Seeing that it was Dawn of the following day once the connection between Zypher ,Blaze , and himself. As he laid his mate down on the bed they now shared stubbornly , as because of the one that was in control would see to it they were at separate ends of the bed , and farthest away from the other. Altogether even though she realized that the bond they know shared was a neccessity , Blaze wouldn't make Inuyasha' task any easier. Now walking towards the door to fetch something for both of them to eat, until a familar voice broke through the silence soon created by Blaze's snores, and through it passed from still lips to fall within his mind.

"Inu Yasha ..."

"Blaze..?"

"No .. It's me Kagome"

"Ka Kagome?"

"Hehe . Inu Yasha don't be so shocked , I told you I would still be here. I still am.."

"I'am not not really , just .. it's strange that now I can speak to you , you now hear your voice after so long, but I am happy to finally hear you..."

Walking through the many corridors , towards the place where the hanyou smelt food , and without much introduction, Inuyasha bursted in to find everyone without the knowing physical presence with the exception of the voice lingering within his head, then grabbed some food and sat down.

"Yes .. It is .. Its weird that I can now feel things that I couldn't before.."

"Like , what do you mean ?"

" You know like feelings , and thoughts other than my own.."

" Oh that , yea .. I feel them too ..Its because I , I finished my claim to have you as mine ..."

" Oh really ..? Do you think that is a good idea , especially with everything .. I am surprised that Blaze allowed you too.."

"She didn't know until after I did it , after both of you collasped from the weight of the weapons finally taking over ... Ya know it's funny that now you carry Sounga , What made you want to bring back that .. that thing..."

" Wow I bet she was pissed ! You always did have a way with words or a lack thereof.. Yes , but it wasn't until after , ya know .. I wouldn't be able to otherwise... It wasn't a conscious decision to take the sword , it called me Inuyasha .. It seemed to understand what I have become , and together we in the end could benefit from each other.. I could undertake what I needed from it's presence and it could feel off of my Riki , and that of my sorrow , mmy rage ..."

" Why didn't you ever say what happened when you were with the bastard's baby incarnation, I never did ask , but why hadn't you said anything ...I never knew that was occurring , or that what they said about the darkness was true . I should have though .. I am so sorry ..."

"What would it matter if I had Inuyasha ? Would it had changed anything that would've still passed .. The only difference would only be that you knew the cause , but the result would be that of the same .."

Shaking his head vehemently , and while seeing the now odd looks from the others, as he then stood , feeling his temperment rise with unappropriate thoughts of a fitting punishment.

To the others watching him move his head like he was in a deep conversation, joining the facial expression flowing through it , staring at him as though he had finally lost it.

After hearing giggles within his head , bringing his attention back to her ,one's that were simply Kagome , the hanyou decided to give up on gaining retribution for their mocking and then taking a plate for Kagome when he returned , as he left before speaking again..

"Shuddup Woman!"

" Hahahahaha .. Your still Inuyasha ... I never knew ... Hahahahaha.. But I should've hahahaha.. Blaze would've loved it to see this !I mean your practically drueling over your thoughts!"

" What' so funny ! Of course who would I be? Don't you even say the wolf cause I 'll I will do something very bad wench ,thats what !"

" Alright Kouga then ? Hahahaha ! You said not to say 'The Wolf' so I said something else "

"Why You!"

"Fine sorry I will stop , but it's funny to think that you would think of something that... evil.. I mean I knew you always like to keep things to yourself , but never like this , but I should've .. Seriously give Miroku his own enema with his windtunnel ..I never would've thought of that one , leave it up to you to do so...!"

" If you tell anyone of my secrets I swear to you that I will find something to make you regret it !"

" I already do , because of me you sacrificed the very thing I always wanted for you , to be happy with Kikyo.. "

"What are you talking about wench! Kikyo didn't make me happy, not like you thought anyways...The only enjoyment I got was the little she let me give to her when deciding to leave with her to hell, but other than that it was like a massive blackholeish guilt trip .. What you said before , no it wouldn't be Kagome .. Granted because of what happened you grew into a bigger and better person .. Well except for what was happening on the inside , but that could've easy happened if I knew , at least to make it less painful.. I mean I never knew of what they had done after I told you , because after that you shut me out ! Why is that Kagome ..?

" It doesn't matter anymore , Inuyasha .. What's done is done .. I don't want to talk about such anymore..."

"Fine ! Now that I have you as my mate , you don't have too .. I can find it myself ! But know this , You are mine now , and now matter what you think ,you always have been , ever since you took me off that tree ! If you don't believe that , then why don't open those pretty brown eyes of yours , and see for yourself ! " The hanyou then opened the door to wake up his mate so that she could eat ..

" See you soon Inuyasha .."

"I will be waiting .."

~ Waking up The Beast ~

"Blaze ! Wake up wench , and eat !"

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yes wench up !"

"I'am up .. I'am up ! Geez someone has crapped in your ramen or something ?"

"(Gasp) No ! Why would someone do such a thing , you evil wench you ! What did it do to you , but keep your mate from starving ! "

"Alright I 'll give ya that dogboy ! " Blaze's voice appeared from her quickly moving lips , while scarfing some of Inuyasha ' s favorite treat , being handed to her , before a thought came to her , causing her to choke on the squirmy noodle , and it was one that she wasn't privy to until now..

" Hey slow down , before ya die cause of Ramen , bitch ! And Kagome calls me out on it , she'd have a hay day with you !" Inuyasha scoffed looking at her embarrasedly bemused expression , as the hanyou was attempting to cure the cause of her coughing fit by patting her back , and while the noodles were hanging from her mouth..

"It wasn't that it's just , a thought came to me right as I took the first bite , one that took me on surprise , and something told to me by Kagome.. I have only one thing to add to that notion mutt!"

"Is that so , and what did she say? Something of a perverted monk , one without a clue as to where to leave, does it? " After the hanyou saw her nod after spitting the remaining noodles back into her bowl, Inuyasha continued.

"Okay , lets have it wench ! ?"

" I sure hope if you are going to go through all that trouble of cleansing the monk by even coming near his ass with that of the windtunnel , that you first do a thorough flush with some ex lax and draino ..You know cause we don't know yet know where he's been , not that i'd want to but still..."Blaze smirked

" You know what? I think I like you ..."

"And you should I 'am your mate after all , perish the thought."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Fallen Petals , Broken Stem

~ Chapter Sixteen ~

Between You & Me

I do not Own Inuyasha , nor of the lyrics from Collide by Kid Rock

" You no angel , and I'm no saint . if we were we wouldn't be in this place tonight ..Lost and lonely. Scared and confused .We both have a past with nothing to lose..It cuts like a knife these bad love blues , both got scars from the hell we've been through ..Somebody's gotta win , somebody's gotta lose..So lets roll the dice one more time , take a chance on love again ..Risk it all , lay it on the line ,let the skeletons fight for life .. We'll hang on tight as we collide'

Battle Of Mates, and Those In Between

The next day everyone decided it would be a good day to get out and about , as to look for shards. Sesshomeru , Sango, Miroku , Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha , and that of Kagome, in Blaze. Though as they traveled together, all of them sought to desire to do it alone, against Inuyasha's argument to do otherwise, but nothing was do about it, and only left to steam , for nor sits were unleashed.

Because none were needed.

Now it was only that of a look placed in his direction , one that made the hanyou shrink back from the direction he'd taken , but only then spat off returning with a smirk , as to not admitting his defeat , quite yet. To him the hanyou made it this far with ,as close as he had gotten to his firy wench , and it only be a matter of time before like Kagome , Blaze would too..

While traveling next to that of Sango ,and Sesshomeru , while the hanyou fell into place on the other side of her , Blaze was oblivious of such hanyou looking at her from the sidelines , curious as to what had taken such a concentrated expression to fall upon her face.

So , loooking deeply within himself , while still keeping alert as to where he was going , then lightly stroked that of her soul with the ties that held his , and softly spoke..

"Mate , what are you thinking about .."

"It's nothing "

' Freakin at the feeling no pain , seeking shelter like the spark in the rain '

" You sure .. I'am bet it's nothing , kay ..I don't believe you ..I think it has to be something that's got you so .. distracted.."

" Later... " Blaze whisperered then yellled out for everyone to hear ..

"Heads Up ! I think we got company !"

On either sides of the treeline from where they soon had seen the two she was referring to , though only one was rushing towards them in a signature typhoon , while the other seem to only hover over to where they now stood.. The one in the mass swirl of energy , a certain wolf hurriedly sought to crash its weight upon the hanyou , at least before a certain hanyouess interferred , as his mind was elsewhere, but not as Blaze thought , unbeknownst to anyone else but her mate.. Though the two who were now in a rolling dust funnel , were not that of the newformed mates , but that of Kouga , and herself ..

"I have should've known that you were of my lovely woman Kagome.."

"Wake up mutt ! Stop daydreaming of pecking at worms Don't just stand there!"

" Damn Mate ! Do you have to be so crude ! That hadn't even crossed mym mind wench!"

(**Demon Inuyasha**, _Hanyou Inuyasha_ , and Human Inuyasha)

**'Here's Our chance , mutt ..Don't mess this up !'**

_" Not planing on it , She's mine !"_

" No , not after all this time waiting !"

With that in mind , Inuyasha stood back a little , while cracking his knuckles , before leaping towards where the uproar of that of Kouga , and Blaze . Once within the dustdevil that the prior created with their feral intent , as the snarls , and barks emerged from it , Inuyasha sought his mate , and then catapulted out of it with her within his arms. Finding his mate looking questionably up at him , as their pack continued to keep that of the other miko at bay, and one of his eyes glared at the approaching wolf, as the other stayed on her , merely trying to say what he wanted to with his eyes, but the message was missed by that of its receiver..

"What the hell Inuyasha ! We don't have time for this ,or don't you see that we are being challenged ? What's the deal ? Did Kagome sit you too many times on the head?" Kagome freaked , face contorted slightly , as she came to the rather oddly drugged look in his eyes.

_To Blaze it was quite disturbing ..._

"Shhhh! Just wait wench , everything else can wait !" Inuyasha soothed knowingly.

"For what ? Us just standing here...?" Kagome raged , frustratedly confused.

"No .. For this ...!" Inuyasha commanded happily as he took her further against his embrace , as he held her, then with taking in the rather surprised expression in her eyes with his .

He spoke but a whisper on the coming breeze , as his love fell upon her lips , the moment it's knowing intent to close the gap between them , on having hers with his ...

' I love you Kagome , and Blaze , for I chose you , still do, it's always been you..'

As the two were forced in captured lip lock , with hands possessively entangling within her locks , and the curve of her luscious hips , pinned against that of a nearby tree, as two seethed towards the sight , forced back by that of the others..

Especially , for that of the perturbed snares from a particular once emotionless Youkai , only threatenly sneering his answer towards the question on what would happen if either on had gotten to close..

Though neither pleased , and still relentless for the one they still sought to claim as their own, as the look in his eyes , gleaming in that of blood held true , to that of the youkai in his responding actions. If they were to come forward .. One More Step.. Death.. At least when he was around ..

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Fallen Petals Broken Stem

~ Chapter Seventeen~

Fighting The Inevitable

_"For what ? Us just standing here...?" Kagome raged , frustratedly confused. _

_"No .. For this ...!" Inuyasha commanded happily as he took her further against his embrace , as he held her, then with taking in the rather surprised expression in her eyes with his . _

_He spoke but a whisper on the coming breeze , as his love fell upon her lips , the moment it's knowing intent to close the gap between them , on having hers with his ..._

_' I love you Kagome , and Blaze , for I chose you , still do, it's always been you..'_

_ As the two were forced in captured lip lock , with hands possessively entangling within her locks , and the curve of her luscious hips , pinned against that of a nearby tree, as two seethed towards the sight , forced back by that of the others.. _

_ Especially for that of the perturbed snares from a particular once emotionless Youkai , only threatenly sneering his answer towards the question on what would happen if either on had gotten to close.. _

Though while for a moment the two were both lost in the kiss that the deviously sneaky hanyou had begun, it wasn't to last when a certain scent quickly made it's way past the demons in the area's nose..This quickly made cause for the hanyou to pull back , if only for a moment, until they could go to more private setting, but this was also the given space she needed to replace the wall that he effortlessly tore down , maddenly .

" What are you think you are doing! ?"

" Loving my mate , wench ? Don't lie .. I know you liked it !I can tell in the spicy scent your body is pouring off of you ... It tells me of your desires mate, your needy want for you mate to please.. Why do you fight it?"

" Why You ! I am not fighting anything ! I was merely disgusted !"

" Sure Mate , now who 's the one lying wench ? Why? Cause I love my mate ! Why wouldn't I ?"

" Sango ? ! Would you care to join me at the hot springs ? I need to wash the stench of wet dog off me !"

" Fighting the inevitable mate , Good luck .. You can't , believe my I tried , and look where it's got us ? Hmm? I'll play your game though , it amuses me mate to watch you try.."

"Sango ?"

"Yeah , come on Kagome .. I don't really like the look in the monk 's eyes.. You know the one he gets everytime somehow our adventures lead up with either of the two of you needing to smooch ..."

" Sango.." Miroku said dreamily

"Can it monk!"

"Why not ? Inuyasha and Kagome .. I mean Blaze did it ... So we may as well join them in reaping the benefits of intimacy!" Miroku dangerously answered.

" I said can it ! Don't wanna hear it , not until you get the curse within your hand fully trained , and before I put it on a leash !" Sango screamed as she retreacted her weapon back from the crumled image of Miroku on the ground ..

"Hehehehe Sango ... Your too good to me ..." Miroku deliriously sang .

"Shuddup Ya pervert , before I show ya my version of a vacuum ! Girls if your gonna go , then do it .. I 'll keep watch , since my brother effectively chased off our problems for now , Kagome.. Though we will have to take care of that soon enough , together.. Have fun , and mate , I'll be waiting for you when you give up your sensiless battle in ignoring the desires for your mate , for me .. I am not going away , and soon with you being my mate its going to wear on you , you'll come to me, soon enough..

" Hmmmph ! You wish ! " Blaze raged .

" Thanks Inuyasha .." Sango interrupted .

" No mate , I know ..Your welcome Sango, wouldn't want a dead hoishi before the fight , do we? ..." Inuyasha spat towards the shadows of the girls soon disappearing within trees.

Sesshomeru , soon then made his presence known , as he also saw the girls imge fade towards that of the chosen reprieve.

"Glad to see this Sesshomeru observes you finally come to terms , mutt"

"Yea , it's time though ..."

"What do you plan to do with the dead wench , and the flee bitten wolf?"

" I thought maybe me , and mate could just take care of that when the time came " Inuyasha shrugged as he tossed more wood on the fire , and begin to spur the fish with sticks , before he finished his thought ..

"I would've done it before , when both were here, but I needed for her to know first, to prove to her that it is her that I want , not Kikyo..

" Impressive mutt , thinking before rushing into battle is the best way to victory.. What were you doing with the monk there.. ? This Sesshomeru wan't disturbing anything was he? Wouldn't want to take away any form of enjoyment while you wait to get some from your mate ... Oh wait yes I would ..! Sesshomeru smirked.

" Shuddup Bastard ! I was only making certain the idiot doesn't off'in himself before the meeting with Naraku , and by a few girls , one being my mate .. I know mate will come to me in time , but I can wait ... Although in the meantime I was just thinking of what to do to pass the time .. I was wondering if you had any ideas on a proper form of entertainment that we could use the monk?"

"Hn ..." Sesshomeru smirked deviously , as crude images quickly formed within his head , to assist in detouring his long lived , and known curse...

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Fallen Petals Broken Stem

~ Chapter Eighteen ~

With Bitches Away

The Doggies Will Play

By Inuyashas Youkai

Authors note : Thankyous to all ,this chapter is for you ! Enjoy KagomesDarkHeart !

It had been sometime since either one had the time , or was in a place that could offer such opportunity in blowing off some steam , and with the long awaited battle only dragging it sweet time to show itself , the two Inu's actually found this quite amusing to say the least. What they had planned would take them pretty much the whole day , but fortunately for them they had the stamina to create something that could be enjoyed by all, unfortunately the monk would not. Although each one had their hesitations about working with their astranged sibling, like all the other times that they were forced, but this was different, this would give them joy.

Gathering everything that they would need , with of course that of Kirara , and Ah Un keeping watch with the orders that if the monk moved he is too be killed on site . Knowing that the threat was made joking , and as a method to further scare the monk in his fear of just what they would do to help him in his affliction. A short time later coming back with everything they needed with a most peculiar gaze on their faces as the regarded the monk with maddening glee. Once Miroku was acknowledged each one got to work as to where the monk would be placed and fixing him to where they wanted so that their captive wouldn't escape.

"Hey guys ... Um Whaddya doin?" Miroku studdered curiously as to finally be at the end of their sick little joke.

~Silence ~

"Come on Inuyasha the joke's over I get it okay!"

"No ... I don't think you do ..."

"Though this Sesshomeru thinks that you should soon enough , unless your just that stupid from too many head injuries .."

After the two brothers were certain that Miroku was placed in such a way that he could be seen , as well as be reached by the surprise they had in store,and that he could not wiggle himself out of the tight chords that held him to the tree. Next the doused him in pigs blood , and endtrails , with a thin coat of what for some reason the green stuff that Kagome brings for Kirara also works on other demons , but instead making them to be quite amorous .

Who knew ..

Although it was just what they needed to complete their method of torture on the spineless pervert in their midst . As soon as that was done Sesshomeru and Inuyasha went to get the surprise hidden beyond the bush behind the tree , and out of Miroku's sight . Momentarily the two returned with two snapping Birds Of Paradise from near the wolf's den to feast upon a sight of a bare ,gaged , and hogtied Miroku with his limbs held away from his body , as he squirmed about .

"Aw Miroku look who wanted to come and see you .. Do you remember these ? They wanted to come and say hello !" Inuyasha snickered.

"Indeed , brother. Interesting at how they just followed us home isn't it .."

"Well I think we'll leave you too Miroku , as you are just too talented with that of your hands ..I don't think I could compete ..I am a little out of touch when it comes to groping if you know what I mean, and these guys are just waiting to be touched aren't guys !"

~Snap ~ One of the Birds Of Paradise snapped it trap when they hobbled closer to the bait fastened to the tree , as the other soon followed the first ..

"Have fun Miroku ! Check on ya later !"

"No no no ! Wait ! Don't just leave me here!"

By the time they both looked in Miroku's direction , both demons had gotten so close that when they snapped at him with their jaws happily , that the monk had to sway to and frow to remove his butt from the aim of their mouth , as they then snuggled further between his cheeks .. The process all but began again , as the demons were only that much more wanting to get a piece , trying to munch away like pack man does with his pebbles , only this was Miroku , and two very drugged horny , and hungry Birds Of Paradise , as they searched for their food , with that of their sought mate.

"We would want to intrude ..Miroku ... Just don't do anything we wouldn't do because your limits shouldn't be trusted , and you wouldn't want too lose anything of value , that could be used later ..."

"You wouldn't intrude ! Come on , guys ! I'll share the wealth in your thoughtful just don't leave me alone with these things !"

"Inu's , and demons such as these aren't for sharing their mates Miroku , as you can very well see that they have chosen you !" Inuyasha mocked, before joining Sesshomeru in a nearby tree , as they would watch the reactions of the girls return .

"Somebody help me !"

" Funny that sounds like Miroku , what do you think Sango? "

"Yes , but what would make him scream like that ? I mean with Inuyasha , and Sesshomeru here, I would think we would have been alerted if you were being attacked .."

"Maybe we should check it out, it might turn out to be worth it .."

The two girls walked towards the sounds of Miroku's screams , and once the two finally broke through the path of the surrounding trees , their eyes opened wide , as they came upon the most odd sight .

"Oh my Fucking God ! What the fuck!" Kagome yelled dumbfoundedly.

" Wow I never thought I 'd see the day when Miroku finally finds one who understands him..." Sango answered with the same vigor to the surprise proving that fact ..

"Please , I'll do anything ! I'll stop! Just please get me the hell away from these things !"

"And break up the honeymoon ? Why would I do that ?"Kagome /Blaze smirked , chuckling as she walked closer to simply observe the love that her friend Miroku found.

"Hey guys !You like ?What do you think should we let him go ?"Inuyasha cheered

"Hey ..Yes I love the surprise !I say no , but its up too Sango ? "

"Sango ? "

"Yea let him go , but do keep those around, we don't want to separate the love birds Do we ..?"

Once the chords were severed , a bolt of Miroku shot forward to retrieve his clothes , and then run to his salvation to be fully dressed finally again, with just as fast Birds Of Paradise following shortly behind , just as quick. Leaving a group of snickering companions behind , as they sat back , and watched the emotional scene playing out in front of them.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Fallen Petals Broken Stem

~ Chapter Nineteen~

Moving In A Taken Mates Stride

By Inuyashas Youkai

Settling in , within their new campsite for the evening , everyone had taken tasks to ready for the meal for the night. Sesshomeru with his brother captured some wild boar thinking that with curing it , could be taken along to eat along the way in case further in their travels don't offer such offerings , Miroku joining Sango to gather some water , as well as some bamboo to use when braided as twine to cook with , Shippo traveled with Kilala to gather firewood , as Blaze( Kagome ) had remained with Rin , and with many protests given , but ignored the grossly grotesque looking toad, staying behind with them because really nobody else wanted it annoyingly ranting about near either. Searching through a threadbare backpack sworn by the others in the truth stating to be one of her old possessions while trying to find something sharp to cut the offered vegetable's found within the open valley nearby from Rin's , and Jaken 's efforts , but it was mused more to be Rin while the toad was just hounding her as always because she was human , furthermore being within its mind it could be done without just cause to do so.

Distracted in her musings during her search by the sound of someone's entry by taking heed of the steadily crunching leaves increasing in tempo , and volume , only took look up to find that of her taken mate staring back at her with a goofy expression on his face . Returning with a bewildered look questioning the reasons for him to give her such a glance , but when she voiced it , it had already seemed that he had so soon knew of what was going to be asked with a answer ready to be given once it had been exposed openly to him.

" What ?! "

" Just wondering what has gotten you looking so determined to find something , it was like almost you were going to jump up only to sniff out what had obviously eluded you ." Inuyasha chuckled .

" Just I, was going to cut these up , but didn't feel the task required that of my weapons , so I thought maybe I would find something in this thing to help me .." Blaze suggested holding up some of the fresh produce while opening glancing pointedly towards that of her weapons nearby with her old backpack at her feet , and all of its contents strewn about the immediate area she was preparing in.

Taking her hand in his noting that her claws had very much taken on his lethal sharpness , and with fluid motions , slowly moved forward to show his mate how to use her newly given trait to complete such menial tasks . After a few more times of instruction , Inuyasha stepped out of the way to observe her cut the vegetable's in slightly uneven oddly sliced shapes , but for her first try it was nevertheless a good one. Nodding once silently before moving to assist his brother , and Miroku to string up the boar withing a tree , then as he was done came down looking , as he was faced with the sight of his mate assisted by Sango , Rin , Shippo, with Miroku to move logs into a pile , before she had with her very fingertips graze the wood slightly breathing a spark that soon settled into a raging opening flame . Once calmed steadily cackled to life with its even warmth , one by one each of them started to gather around the fire , waiting for the mouthwatering offering just waiting soon to be had.

Walking towards some of the others around the homemade pit, Inuyasha settled next to Blaze( Kagome ) , pulling her close with the propositional additional warmth and comfort with his added Haori draped over them , as well as the gestured spot for her head upon his lap. Needless to say , even though within her mind hesitation yet preserved , but with the added overwhelming exhaustion tempting her at the moment didn't strengthened her will to care , and taking advantage of the taunting luxury. Once Inuyasha felt that his mate had fallen asleep , the hanyou settled her into the sleeping bag snuggled in tightly next to the kit before heading to the branch overhead to keep watch.

Although , sometime during the night Blaze must've moved for when morning came only the kit was cuddled within its warming softness, and it wasn't until well into the day , as she woke that they ended up playing seek just to find her better suited hidiing place in added comfort, being right under their noses , or lets say above. Sango , and Miroku took the nearby expanse on the ground , Kirara , Shippo, and his brother took , the air , but it wasn't until Inuyasha had glided through the tree tops that her still slumbering image was lazing about sprawled out on a thick branch, snoring peacefully. Smirking evilly , the hanyou closed the gap sneakily towards his oblivious hanyouess mate in trying to be funny, but as he wasn't looking his mates eyes shown themselves quickly before shutting , trying to prevent a smirk of her own.

Alas it wasn't either of the two acquiring there last laugh, but one of the smaller member's of the group , as the two had come across a crude form of a female looking Naraku, floating up with rose colored tentacles waving themselves about cooing something or other asking along the lines..

"Got room for one more on this branch !"

Alas , judging the priceless look upon both of their faces , if it wasn't for the giggles on their faces it was sure that the retributive action in return would've been much more than the growling huffs that the kit had gotten ..

TBC...


End file.
